


Mine

by JMonCheri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Social Media, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMonCheri/pseuds/JMonCheri
Summary: Public Poll: Is Viktuuri real or just a publicity stunt?❏Yes, they're real... Their PDA is too gross to be faked❏No, ya'll should trust no bitch smh❏Honestly, I haven't givenanyfucks in my life and I'm not starting now❏YAAAAAAAAAAAAaAaaSsS PLEASE LET MY OTP BE REAL PleEaSE❏Viktuuri is a shameless publicity stunt, pass it on____Wherein famous actors Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov are forced to fake a relationship for mere reasons such as fame, money, and for teenage girls to make thesis long rants about them on Tumblr. A pact is made, then things snowball into a complete mess, and ya'll already get the idea where this is going...





	1. Do You Remember We Were Sittin' There By The Water?

**Author's Note:**

> [song insp](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XPBwXKgDTdE)

“This is the story wherein the world started to flip upside _down_ -“

 

“Oh, you’ve gotta be kidding _me_ -“

 

“ _What_? It’s sorta true-“

 

“Honey, just go on with the story…”

 

“Ugh, fine…” (insert sigh here) “Once, in a far away land, there lived a dashingly beautiful, gorgeous, graceful, _perfectly amazing man-_ ow!”

 

“You don’t have to flaunt your physicality, you know…”

 

“I was talking about _you_ , love.”

 

(Silence)

 

 “And- ooh, aw… I love it how I can still make you blush-”

 

“You two are starting to get gross again.”

 

“Sorry kids! Anyways, in a far away land, there lived a-“

 

(Sigh) “Kids, don’t believe him. That ‘dashingly beautiful, gorgeous, graceful, perfectly amazing’ man is actually a partially blind guy with anxiety. And that ‘far away land’ is actually a moldy business office in Hollywood.”

 

“Gee, thanks for ruining our kid’s imaginations.”

 

“Oh please, the only ruined imagination is _yours_.”

 

“Ouch, since when did I marry a _savage_?”

 

“The moment you put a ring on me. Now go on with the story, and this time, _properly_.”

 

“Fine, since I love you so much- Ha! You blushed again! Anyways, once upon a time, in a moldy business office in Hollywood…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Viktor blinks…

 

And blinks…

 

And blinks…

 

Because he’s trying to process what his manager has said.

 

(Also, partially because there’s dust in his eyes, _fuck_ -)

 

“Excuse me?” Viktor whines out, his voice sounding like that broken penguin squeaker toy from Toy Story 2 that caused Woody to almost loose his life whilst trying to save. Yeah, _that_ squeaker toy? Yeah, fuck that squeaker toy.

 

Yakov, in all of his ‘I’m so tired of your shit, Vitya’ glory, gives him a look that says: “You weren’t listening again, aren’t you?” It’s so surprising to find that a single look could say _so_ many things.

 

Well… Considering the fact that Yakov _actually_ said that.

 

“I-I was listening, actually.” Viktor says as he sits up fully, coughing into his fist. “I’m just… _what?_ ”

 

“We’re proposing to let out to the public that you’re both in a relationship.” Celestino Cialdini says softly, gesturing to him and the fidgeting Japanese man beside him. Viktor tries not to sputter out another Toy Story squeaker Toy-esque ‘ _excuse me?’_ in fear of people thinking he was rude.

 

“A… A _relationship_?” Viktor says, eyes flickering to every single living human being in the room, including the fidgety (albeit _cute_ ) Katsuki Yuuri, who treated his eye contact like the _plague_.

 

Oh no no no no _no nononono_ \- He knew this would’ve happened. He’d tried; he’d tried _so hard_ to avoid this issue in the eleven years of his whole career. It didn’t mean that he didn’t avoid these entirely, but he tried. The few ‘fake’ relationships he got into were either _really_ uncomfortable, too blatantly fake, sent the news writers into frenzy, and over all just a giant bout of bad decisions that nearly eradicated his career.

 

“Yes, Viktor, albeit it’s ‘fake’, you should’ve known that?”

 

_Yes… He should’ve._

It wasn’t the first time some manager has proposed to get their ace actor to have a fake relationship with Viktor’s candy ass, but Viktor had always tried to decline. What made this matter easy, however, was the fact this was usually done through the usual pact of emails and Yakov yelling at him. It was easy because Viktor had the chance to decline without having to _say_ it to them, face first.

 

But now, they’re in a _meeting room_.

 

In _Hollywood._

And his supposed soon to be fake boyfriend is sitting _across from him-_

“We’ve agreed that the two of you will continue your relationship for at least _five months_ in total, if everything goes well, we will maybe extend it.” A guy with a white beard says, looking at his notes. Viktor is kinda reminded of President Snow from the Hunger Games, and now they’re sent off into an arena to fight to the death. President Snow looks up, giving them all wary looks.

“So, Mr. Feltsman and Mr. Nikiforov, do you have any comments on the idea?”

 

Oh no, Yakov isn’t going to bail on him now, _right_? The man was like a father to him, I mean… He’d saved Viktor from humiliation when he ordered to get rid of every single piece of evidence from that movie release party they had last year, which mainly consisted of embarrassing drunk dancing and Christophe laughing his ass off in the background. Yakov was his shoulder to lean on, his grumpy dad, his manager, his friend, _his-_

 

“I think it would be a great idea, since many fans tend to ship them both because they’re both in the same actor standings.” Yakov says nonchalantly. He glances at Viktor, and Viktor is filled with _dread_ , because those wrinkled eyes scream nothing but ‘this is me getting you back for all those years of torture you put me through, Nikiforov’.

 

“How about you, Viktor?”

 

_Fuck._

* * *

 

Viktor is a walking defense mechanism.

 

If you take a look at him, he may seem calm, cool, collected, the type of person that had the power to drop panties even if he whispers incoherent things in your ear, like ‘bologna’. It may seem totally random, but if Viktor just so happened to whisper it gruffly into your ear then _oh wow would you look at that_ , your panties are on a one way ticket to hell. No, it doesn’t matter if you’re a boy, your panties WILL drop.

 

But inside, Viktor is never moving from his Karate Kyle meme pose, ready to lash out at anyone who dares TRY to hurt his nearly nonexistent feelings. He’s always ready if anyone dares to so much so nudge at his heart to see if he were to break, and people have tried to do so many times, but Viktor never breaks. He will _never_ break, which was quite the impressive feat.

 

Because, to be honest, actors had the power to go all ‘Bye, Felicia’ on their feelings and drop them in order to pretend to be somebody else. Oh, you’re secretly sad, depressed, and lonely inside? Well, people will never know, because in the last movie you were a funky comedian who’s never shown to shed a single tear in his life! Actors were over powered, able to mask everything up and pretend to be something else without anyone else _knowing_ that you’re breaking inside.

 

But actors easily broke, actors easily broke a _lot_ , and it happened in Hollywood _so much._

 

Actors had hearts made of glass that tend to break into tiny little pieces.

 

(Viktor would _never_ admit that he had one too)

 

But Viktor knew how to deal with it.

 

He had step procedures and all, to be honest.

 

 **Step 1.)** When in doubt, whip out that heart shaped smile.

 

“Hi, Yuuri!” Do the usual, ‘sling your arm around his shoulders and hope that your target won’t notice how deprecatingly hard you’re trying to be casual’. Try your best to shine your shiniest, most painstakingly bright heart shaped smile into said target, if you can’t form a heart, any shape will be fine.

 

 **Step 2.)** Engage in conversation.

 

“So, how are you?” Viktor says, loosening his grip when Yuuri squirms under his hold, a ruddy flush on his cheeks. Why was this man red? Is it even _hot_? Anyways, “Geez, Yakov and Celestino _were_ quite intense on us yesterday, weren’t they?” Try to laugh and make jokes in order to lighten the air as much as possible.

 

 **Step 3.)** Inviting him to hang-outs is absolute _key_ for your target to think that you’re fun, easygoing, and _totally_ not broken inside.

 

“So, since we’re supposed ‘boyfriends’ now, how about we hang out? There’s a Starbucks nearby, let’s get a rainbow frappucino.” Viktor says, his heart shaped smile defying all laws of physics as he goes to grab Yuuri by the wrist and sweep him off his feet.

 

If you happen to be successful, your target will immediately fall for your wits, smiles, and antics and they will now let you carry them off into the sunset without realizing that they’re now stuck with a nutjob. Congratulations! You’ve just managed to attain a new friend who knows nothing else but the surface. May you indulge in your lonely and depressed life because you don’t let anyone know your demons and help you healthily! Cheers!

 

( **Warning** : This does not apply to all targets)

 

Katsuki Yuuri wiggles out of his grip, dropping him like the emotions actors discard whilst working, like a _fly_. His gaze flitters to everywhere else, _everywhere else_ but Viktor’s confused look. He stares down at his shoes, glasses nearly falling off his nose.

 

“I-I… I can’t hang out with you, sorry, but I have something to… to _do_ , after this so…” Yuuri says, voice timid and low, Viktor would’ve appreciated how lovely Yuuri’s accent actually sounded in real life but he is too _shookt_ to care.

 

Yuuri gives him a look that lasts for 0.0002 seconds, warm brown eyes flickering back to the floor like it was the most _interesting thing in the world_. “I’m sorry, I _really_ can’t hang with you-“

 

“No, no, it’s alright.” When in moments of shock, try your best to attain that heart shaped smile back in order for your target to never see that you’ve had a moment of weakness. Viktor’s smile beats the one from the sun baby from the Teletubbies. “I understand, it was nice chatting with you though-“

 

Katsuki Yuuri runs off into the distance, with Viktor staring at his awkward, ‘trying hard to not be inconspicuous’ fast-walking figure down the hallway from behind.

 

There are three possibilities to this:

 

 **Possibility number one:** Yuuri Katsuki is actually telling the truth and he is, indeed, busy. Mainly because he is one of the highest paid actors in this industry and the work the man does is _astounding_ , the amount of money that man could possibly have is enough to possibly fill an industrial vault… _Probably_. (Viktor’s money could fill a swimming pool, but that’s a different story)

 

 **Possibility number two:** Yuuri Katsuki loathes Viktor and wants to stay away from him as much as possible. Which… was not farfetched actually, there were numerous people in the industry who hated/dislikes him just for mere fun and jealousy. But Yuuri didn’t seem like the jealous and sabotage-ish one, then what? Did Viktor have broccoli stuck between his teeth? Did his clothes seem too prude? Did he look horrible? I mean, _many_ people would pay just to touch his soft, _soft_ skin, but there are chances…

 

 **Possibility number three:** Yuuri Katsuki is actually a very shy and nervous person who has troubles with warming up to people, especially if they’re random Russian actors who pop out from out of nowhere and immediately engage in physical contact with you not long before inviting you out to order a drink that made actual baristas _cry_.

 

But that isn’t possible.

 

Because Yuuri _fucking_ Katsuki, the actual modern sex icon™ of the industry, the guy who made people pass out due to blood loss all because of _a kiss and a wink_ , the guy who _slayed_ everyone by walking down a runway spontaneously because _why the fuuuuck not?_ , the guy who made famous Oscar winning actor Christophe Giacometti admit that ‘not that I like him, but I’d _totally_ suck his dick if he asked’ in front of a _live interview_ (he shouldn’t be surprised, Chris _is_ Chris after all)…

 

The guy who was flirty, seductive, bold and confident on the cameras, be nervous with _him_?

 

Oh _please_.

 

Viktor sighs.

 

(Extra) **Step 4.)** Stare longingly at your target’s back if you were to fail, lamenting on what you’ve probably done wrong is a bad idea and not good on your mind but it is not avoidable.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Breaking News: Hollywood confirms actors Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov are now official and dating**

(Re: Below picture of Nikiforov and Katsuki walking out of building holding hands)

Hollywood has dropped an absolute **bomb** on the media community when they have confirmed that the two most famous actors of the industry [Viktor Nikiforov & Yuuri Katsuki] are now an item. The social media junkies and fans have been rather suspicious for the past few weeks when the pair is often spotted together or posting pictures on social media with each other. Just a few days ago, Nikiforov has posted a picture of him and Katsuki together in a café, seemingly happy and enjoying each other’s company. Once speculation and rumors grew, Nikiforov mysteriously took down the photo, which leads to _more_ speculation…

 

 Read more

**COMMENTS**

 

 **v-nikiforever** (4/31/17)

 ***softly, but full of emotion** * holy shit

 

 

 **savagelikewendy’stwitteracc** (4/30/17)

okay… that looks fake but okay…

 

 

 **Mirabanks** (5/1/17)

What is this: vfanbase.tumblr.com/post/323217872/Yuuri-and-Viktor-spotted-hugging-outside-of

 

 

 **Katsucciho** (4/30/17)

Alright

 

Remember when I said I don’t ship anyone else with our Yuuri because he’s perf and beautiful just the way he is

 

I’m starting to rethink that

 

 

 **yuurikatsuki’slonglosttwin** (4/31/17)

**shipshipshipshipshipshipship**

**vitenka265** (5/2/17)

ugh, this is stupid and is obviously a publicity stunt. I can’t believe the management is trying to slave off more attention from the two even when they’re both pretty much considered as gods already

 

 

 **phanisonfire** (5/2/17)

 **+vitenka265** bitch

 

Watchu say

 

Viktuuri barely even startin and hoes already tryna take it down smh

 

 

 **Gabeisgodanducanttellmeotherwise** (5/3/17)

 **+phanisonfire** frend, pls settle down.

 

As much as I start to ship this, there’s a possibility that **+vitenka265** is telling the truth. I mean, it’s not new for actors to fake relationships for the sake of publicity

 

 

 **Mirabanks** (5/3/17)

what + **Gabeisgodanducanttellmeotherwise** saying is perf reasonable, lets not harass and berate other members already pls

 

as much as the possibility of it being fake is nagging me, i really hope they end up legit, because they look CUTE AS FUCCKKKKK

 

 

 **viktuuriisoursavior** (5/5/17)

GUYS

 

GUYS

 

THERE’S F A N A R T OF THE TWO ALREADY

 

skyisdalimit.tumblr.com/post/374937492298/i-just-learned-that-they’re-real-and-now-i-want-them-to-have-babies-is-that-weird

 

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t hard for the fame to grow, the people to get interested, and the publicity to work its figuratively imaginative and purely hypothetical magic fingers upon the media.

 

It’s like dropping a little piece of bread or food into a pond of fishies. Have you tried to do that? Almost everyone has. If you haven’t, you’re either living on the _sun_ or you need to get a fucking life and stop reading gay fanfiction for once. Anwyays, they swarm the food like a bunch of _savages_ , the cute little koi now turning into feisty piranhas with cameras and A+ stalking skills enough to match that of an FBI agent with 10 years of experience.

 

_Splish splash_

They’re surrounded by fishes.

 

The two nearly fall on top of each other as they try to duck into the car in order to avoid the hungry swarm of piranhas surrounding them, flashes that are not needed (it was _noon_ for fucks sake) giving them blindness, albeit temporary, but _still_ terrifying other way. When Yuuri realizes that he’s half-lying on top of Viktor, he blushes the same ruddy red and scrambles to move to the farthest seat away from him.

 

Viktor wonders what step he missed in order to get this response.

 

The blue eyed man sighs, smiling at the driver through the inside mirror. “Let’s go now, please.”

 

He risks a glance towards Yuuri, who seemed red and sweating. This shouldn’t be a surprise; they’d just gone through an tidal wave of thirsty reporters. He takes a nearby water bottle from a compartment, offering the cool beverage to The Man Who Seemed Surprised Just Because Someone Gave Him A Water Bottle.

 

“T-Thanks…” Yuuri says a little breathlessly. Opens the cap, gulps it all down, exposing the line of his neck shining with sweat. Viktor swallows, already seeing that neck sweaty and red from a bunch of… movies Yuuri has been in (and _no_ , he wasn’t stalking him… he was merely hitched by the curious bug).

 

“Are you alright?” Viktor asks, hoping and praying to the _mighty lords_ that he would get something more than an ‘I’m okay’. Oh, please please _please_ don’t let it be an ‘I’m okay’, please please _please-_

“I’m okay.”

 

Oh you’ve got to be _kidding_ me-

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was _surprisingly_ easy to pretend to be affectionate with Yuuri in public.

 

Viktor remembers one night, when he was bored and was ready to fuck shit up; he took some cornstarch and some water and made Oobleck Slime. He had _no_ idea what pushed him to perform this little science experiment, but it was _amazing_ and that slime fucked him up. Basically it’s this concoction that hardens when you hit it fast and hard enough, and when you dip your hands in it its completely liquified.

 

Viktor remembers watching a Youtube tutorial on how to make it, and Viktor remembers this weird dude with a mustache droning about ‘liquids’ and ‘pressure’, and all gratified deep names aside Oobleck basically hardens when you put pressure on it.

 

Yuuri, behind cameras and public eyes, was Oobleck slime.

 

Being the professional actors that they are, they don’t fight back when their managers order them to hold hands or pretend to have a date in a fancy restaurant somewhere. Viktor doesn’t budge, Yuuri doesn’t budge, it was perfectly easy to smile and laugh at jokes that they weren’t even telling each other.

 

But it was like holding a snake in his hand. Yuuri’s hand feels stiff and tense under his, albeit a little cold and warm at the same time. Viktor knew Yuuri was uncomfortable at all costs, but Viktor never really pushed any boundaries and merely did what their managers ordered them too. But he’s holding Yuuri gently here, slowly and a little hesitant, like dipping your hands in Oobleck and slowly sinking in it like quicksand.

 

Once they’re out of public eye, out of the cameras, out of the flashing lights, Yuuri solidifies into something that can’t be penetrated.

 

( _no_ , that was _not_ an innuendo)

 

Even when Viktor tries to hold him gently, dipping his hands slowly into the slime, Yuuri turns into cold and impenetrable concrete that cannot be moved nor broken. Viktor tries his best not to scream out that Yuuri was breaking all laws of physics, because this man was just so fucking _difficult-_

 

“No, I-I don’t have the time to eat out tonight, I’m sorry…” Yuuri says when Viktor, once a-fucking-gain, asks if they could maybe hang out.

 

Viktor tries not to tear out the last of his hair.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Viktor stares up at the ceiling, the little webs of dust now surprisingly interesting in his stand point.

 

But there’s something _more_ interesting in his stand point, other than the dust webs.

 

Yuuri fucking Katsuki.

 

Actually, Yuuri _transcended_ the word ‘interesting’, Yuuri Katsuki was that one level from Criminal Case that you could _never ever_ beat. Viktor has tried, _so hard_ , to defeat that level but the game just catapults him all the way back to square one without even _knowing it_. It was horrifyingly frustrating, and here’s why…

 

Yuuri Katsuki gives him _anxiety_ , and he wasn’t sure if it was good or bad. He’s starting to wonder now if there’s anything physically and mentally wrong with him. Were his teeth too annoyingly bright that whenever he opened his mouth everyone in the room was given temporary blindness? Was he too forward? He doesn’t know, maybe it’s nice that he’s thrown off his high-horse once in a while. He should’ve expected it, sooner or later…

 

However, Viktor didn’t expect the horse to fucking kick him off into the mud with nothing else but a single reject.

 

Ooooh, _god_ , his slowly diminishing pride was now starting to bury itself underground.

 

All because of a meek Japanese actor who once got totally poised and pristine movie stars into a party mob by removing 80% of his clothes and pole dancing in the middle of a totally formal banquet.

 

(don’t ask, he still has pictures)

* * *

 

 

 

Viktor was a fucking hypocrite.

 

“Yuuri? Can we talk?”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s not that I don’t like you, Viktor, I do!”

 

Oh, would you look at that… His pride has now arisen from the deepest of graves and is now peeking around with interest.

 

“I-I mean… As a fellow friend and co-star, that’s all!”

 

His pride starts to lower itself back down onto its grave.

 

“But I want you stay as yourself, you don’t have to be anything else.”

 

Something _else_ arises from its grave. It’s an old, alien feeling that Viktor has buried down a long, _long_ , time ago. It nearly scares Viktor, because the zombie emotion sends funny tingles down his heart.

 

“I… I admit I’ve been avoiding you,” Yuuri Katsuki the sex icon says, blushing at _nothing_ but the simple sentence. “But it’s because I don’t want you to see my shortcomings.”

 

Short… Short- _what?_

“I’m not what the media thinks I am.” There’s a tiny mumbling, Viktor realizes that it was Yuuri’s voice. “I’m… I’m probably not what _you_ think I am.”

 

Viktor smiles softly, feeling said alien feeling latch onto his heart. “How do you know that?”

 

Yuuri stops short, surprise evident in his eyes.

 

Viktor purses his lips, eyes bright with mirth. “How would you know that, Yuuri, when maybe _I’m_ not what _you_ think I am either, huh?”

 

A little ball of nothingness somehow gets lodged in Yuuri’s throat. “I-I… Wha-“

 

“How about this: we both find out _together_ , later on at the restaurant down the street, the one with the big ass sign and fancy lettering, how about that?”

 

Yuuri’s mouth moves, no words coming out of them. Viktor was worried that he might’ve broken Yuuri for a moment, until Yuuri finally regains the ability to speak. “I-I… Okay-“

 

“Great!” Viktor says, smiling brightly, albeit he hitches it down _juuuuuust_ a little, afraid of blinding anyone else. He pats Yuuri on the shoulder, hoping that Yuuri wouldn’t be the law defying Oobleck when they meet up later on. When Viktor goes to leave, he swivels around to say _one_ last thing.

 

“I hope you tell me what’s wrong next time, so we can work it out! Trying to bottle up what you’re feeling is a bad thing, so talk more, alright?”

 

When Yuuri gives a shaky nod, Viktor tries not to bite off his cheek as he exits the room.

 

Ahaha, yes…

 

Viktor is a _fucking hypocrite_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Later on, at the restaurant, the first half of their meetup is consisted of awkward small talk and trying to focus on their glamorous, exquisitely prepared meal which is mainly named as ‘steak with too much oil on it’.

 

“So…”

 

“So.”

 

The waitress, who overhears the nearly nonexistent conversation nearby, laments on killing herself.

 

“You first.”

 

Viktor looks up at the man across from him. Yuuri’s lower lip had a grease stain on it; Viktor had the horrifying urge to wipe it away with his thumb. “?”

 

“You say something about yourself, I say something about me, and then so on and so forth…” Yuuri says, waving his fork in the air.

 

Viktor chuckles, stabbing at a piece of steak with his fork. Reenacting battle scenes with your food is _fun_. “Fine then.”

 

He sits straight up, a competitive gleam in his eyes. “I’m actually afraid of the dark.”

 

Yuuri chokes on a laugh, biting his bottom lip in order to stifle his laugh. Viktor pouts.

 

Yuuri hides a smile. “Imagine your electric bill.” Viktor groans.

 

“Don’t remind me.” Viktor pouts. “Your turn.”

 

“I’m actually a virgin.”

 

 _Clatter clatter_ , whoops, Viktor’s fork falls to the floor.

 

Yuuri looks down at his lap but his red face was still evident, bashful mixed with a hint of nervousness. “I-I… I _told_ you I’m not who you think I am.”

 

“B-But… You… You seem so _legit_ -“

 

“In what, the sex scenes?” Yuuri says, eyebrows rising disinterestedly as he shudders in distaste at the memory. “I’ve never really liked doing those. I never really got the hang of this… this ‘sexy persona’ the media thinks I am. But once it started, I… I didn’t get to back out.”

 

Viktor gives the kind waitress a bashful nod as she hands him another fork. “How’d you seem so… uh, natural?”

 

Yuuri shrugs. “I think I looked too tense, honestly. And when I _do_ have to act sexy, I always have a little bit of help with me…”

 

“And what is that?”

 

Yuuri pointedly looks at him in the eye. “Alcohol.” Viktor nearly drops his fork again. “You’re unfair; you’ve asked too many questions. Your turn.”

 

Viktor huffs, trying hard to not let the newly attained piece of information muddle his mind. “A-Ah… Uh, I actually _hate_ having to diet.”

 

Yuuri looks like Luke Skywalker when he found out that his neglectful father was actually the guy who chopped his hand off. “I can’t believe you.”

 

“Mhm.” Viktor says, sitting back and letting the betrayal set in on the man’s face. He wouldn’t be surprised if Yuuri splashed him with wine, because _damn_ -

 

“All those health catalogs?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Diet recipes?”

 

“Every time I think of ‘Banana Kale Milkshake’ I throw up a little inside.”

 

“Gym Vlogs?”

 

“Ugh, don’t _remind_ me of that. Blame Chris.” Viktor feels his insides shudder and he reaches for a taste of oily steak in order to save his stomach. _Mmmmmm_ , calories.

 

“I can’t believe I dedicated my workout regimen to you.” Yuuri says, voice laced with betrayal and every damn synonym of ‘hurt’ you could find. Viktor places a hand over his heart, feigning what seemed like ‘touched’.

 

“Aaw, you dedicated your workout regimen to me? That’s so sweet.” He laughs when Yuuri flicks a shred of lettuce at him. “I’ve always wanted to be a food blogger, you know? But I still follow the regimen anyways… Apparently Yakov says that if I lose at least _one_ of my abs the media will then hate me.”

 

“Poor Viktor.” Yuuri says, voice condescending. “Don’t worry, I bet people will still love you even when you have body rolls.”

 

_Knock knock._

Who’s there?

 

_It’s your heart beating, bitch._

Oh.

 

Yuuri’s eyes widen at Viktor’s… flushed expression. Oh wowowow, what is _this_? Viktor swallows, biting down more calories and hoping that his red face would camouflage with the steak. Yuuri coughs into his fist.

 

“A-Ah, alright… Uh, me next?”

 

Viktor nods, chewing. “Go on, friend.”

 

“I like dogs more than people.”

 

“Omg, same.” Viktor says, eyes shining.

 

“I’m, _embarrassingly_ , a giant late-90’s Britney Spears fan.”

 

“You’re me, but I lean on to the Beatles more.”

 

“I have shit stamina.”

 

“I eat a single bowl of my favorite food and I _immediately_ get fat.”

 

“My relationship with Tina was fake.”

 

Yuuri chokes on nothing in particular, Viktor laughs, albeit a little melancholic. “It’s true.”

 

“ _What?_ ” Yuuri sputters out. “B-But… You two looked so… _so_ -“

 

“In love?” Viktor says, eyebrow rising to the heavens as he cuts through the steak with ease. “ _Please_ , Yuuri, we’re _actors._ ” Chew chew, the steak with too much oil on it _apparently_ tastes good. “Yeah, we’re good friends, but she never took an interest to me.”

 

“Why not?”

 

Viktor purses his lips, trying to find words that won’t make him sound like a narcissistic fuck. “She was… uh, let’s just say she was afraid of the ‘possibilities’.”

 

Yuuri, without missing a beat, looks up at him from his steak. “So what you’re saying is that she was afraid of falling in love with you.”

 

Viktor’s breath hitches.

 

Fuck.

 

“Don’t act so surprised, Viktor.” Yuuri says, voice a little muffled by steak. “It happens.”

 

“Too much, actually.” Viktor murmurs, feeling a fleeting memory pass through his brain, old and worn and nearly breaking past the painkillers Viktor has set up in his mind in order to protect himself from stupid memories. He tries to shake it off and focus on the steak instead. Oh, would ya _look at that_ , grease!

 

Yuuri hums, setting his utensils down. “It doesn’t, sometimes. But when it does, it gets a little… messy.” Yuuri says, voice drawling out as a sense of disgust finds its way into his voice.

 

“I agree.” Viktor says, voice light again and plastic. _You’re happy, remember that. Happy happy happy._ “Falling in love with a co-star while working is… hard.”

 

When Yuuri nods distractedly, his mind goes Karate Kyle again and Viktor holds out his pinky without even thinking.

 

“Let’s make a pact, alright?”

 

Viktor is a hypocrite.

 

Yuuri looks confused. “Hm? To what?”

 

“To _never_ fall in love with each other while working, alright?” Viktor says.

 

Viktor is a _fucking hypocrite._

 

Yuuri seems… unreadable, brown eyes unmoving from Viktor’s outstretched pinky.

 

What is Viktor even doing.

 

Hesitantly, Yuuri takes it, intertwining their two fingers together. But he smiles tiredly, brown eyes still as unreadable as ever. Viktor tries to push out the same smile he’s always known for.

 

“Don’t worry, Viktor.” Yuuri says, voice quiet. He smiles. “I’m a professional.”

 

“I hope so.” Viktor says jokingly, pulling away. His pinky feels a little hollow now. “We’re gonna have to see who’ll win the next Guild Award.”

 

Yuuri flushes a deep red. “I stole an _Academy Award_ from you, Viktor. Don’t get too cocky.”

 

Their table is then filled with laughter.

 

Viktor’s mind is going to be filled with regrets.

 

A person’s phone nearby is filled with pictures of them, all snapped unknowingly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

(Re: Nikiforov and Katsuki on a date at _gorge profonde lmao_ )

> ** EmmaWattson **
> 
> Guess who spotted the two on a dateeeeeee
> 
>  
> 
> (3,200 notes)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao guess what gorge pronfande means ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> my excuse to write shitty Actors AU
> 
> I was supposed to listen and base this off 'Say you won't let go' but then i realized that ive written 3 angsty fanfics whilst listening to that song and i realized that i shouldn't torture myself that much (lmao guess which three fics these are)
> 
> this is short and 4 chapters long, idk if people will like it or smthng. I'm not feeling very confident about this, im afraid this is gonna be a flop. If you guys want me to continue, please do tell me so! kudos, comment, or even screaming at me through tumblr is very appreciated and drives me to write more! 
> 
> **QUESTION** : WHAT WOULD YOUR ANSWER BE IN THE POLL :D
> 
> *blows kisses to nonexistent fans*


	2. You Put Your Arm Around Me For The First Time

**NEW MOVIE starring Hollywood sweethearts VIKTOR NIKIFOROV and YUURI KATSUKI**

 

Well, would you look at that folks! All of your shipping fantasies are coming true now that RHC Productions have confirmed that the couple is now set to star as leading roles in the upcoming movie ‘Stammi Vicino’. Productions are starting and the estimated release date is said to lie on the fifth of… [Read More]

 

 

> **Clarabelle** @bitchdontstealmymoney
> 
>  
> 
> https://twitter.com/blog/new-viktuuri-movie-is  is this real life

 

 

 

> **iaintgotnosleepcuzofyall** @yallnotgongetnosleepcuzofme
> 
>  
> 
> THE HYPE IS REAL BITCHES, i’m so happy *falls over*

 

 

 

> **Hallmay Berry** @fuckoffromeo
> 
>  
> 
> #StammiVicino is set to premier this fall, guys! #viktuuri

 

 

 

> **Dracoesha** @DrappleIsLife
> 
>  
> 
> more info on the movie!: on.fb.me.VKGMuh

 

 

> **ReneGFL** @saltyasf
> 
>  
> 
> The amount of publicity the industry milks out is shameful tbh #smh #yallthinktheyrereal #newsflash

 

 

 

> **Lucia Jo** @gobjerneya
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Está sucediendo! #viktuuri on.ig.me.GHBIsz

 

 

 

> **hickory dickory** @ticktock
> 
>  
> 
> me at viktuuri: *narrows eyes suspiciously*

 

 

 

> **POPSUGAR** @popsugartwitter
> 
>  
> 
> **VIKTUURI ARRIVING TO VENICE:** both set to attend **Aria Charity Gala (** more info)

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor could hear the piranhas outside the car, flashing with their cameras and with the eagerness to rip the flesh off their faces with absolutely _no_ mercy or whatsoever. Viktor sighs, swallowing as he prepares himself for onslaught. He was used to this, of course, but he couldn’t help but feel his throat dry up every time it happens. It was tiring, but Viktor had clawed his way through the piranhas before, and he could do it _now,_ and soon enough he’ll be inside nibbling on cocktail weenies with Yuuri-

 

 _Yuuri_.

 

He looks at the man next to him, his brown eyes looking at the swarm outside with fear, which was a look that closely resembled that child who accidentally fell into Harambe’s cage. Viktor could see the way Yuuri’s adam’s apple bobbed, _up and down and up and down_ , like it was on a dysfunctional trampoline… _Yuuri_ was on a dysfunctional trampoline.

 

_Up and down and up and down and up-_

 

Viktor placed a hand over Yuuri’s own, smiling at him gently. Yuuri squeaks, his head nearly hitting the roof of the car. If you told him that if you do so much so as place your hand on Yuuri Katsuki and he will blush, Viktor will laugh at your face for three straight days.

 

But it _was_ true, and Viktor laughed at _himself_ for three straight days.

 

“Hey,” Viktor says, his voice low and _forgive him_ , he was trying to be a good friend and comfort someone, alright? “we got this, we can do this.”

 

Yuuri’s lips are parted like a pretty little ‘o’, brown eyes looking at Viktor with a certain sense of uncertainty. He nods, swallowing the subtle ball in his throat, and Viktor squeezes Yuuri’s hand. He doesn’t know why he does, he just _does_ , and the doors open and the screams start to drive them deaf.

 

Viktor is _astonished_ at how Yuuri quickly transforms from a nervous ball of squish to the lip biting, sultry eyed man the media knows and loves. Yuuri, with their hands still connected, struts beside them like the carpet beneath him were _begging_ for it to be stepped on… AKA, like any other fangirl out there. Viktor couldn’t help but chuckle and let out the quiet and breathy ‘wow’ from his mouth.

 

However, Viktor nearly stumbles when Yuuri directs a smirk at him, the brown eyed man chuckling as he squeezes his hand.

 

Ah yes, one could not alleviate Yuuri Katsuki’s charms, not even the timeless Viktor Nikiforov.

 

Once the media and cameras and stupid piranhas, they were now safely inside the grand gala room, gold and velvet splashed throughout the whole venue. People of high class and social status were _everywhere_ , either laden with overly extravagant ball gowns, suits, or dresses that made you wonder why the wearer bothered on wearing clothes in the first place... In other words, it was just like an everyday celebrity get-together.

 

Yuuri sighs; his hand under Viktor’s relaxing subtly as Viktor goes to grab a flute of champagne off a waiter that looked like he was walking on a tightrope. “See? That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

 

Yuuri just chuckles tiredly. “Viktor, I’ve been to red carpet events bigger than this.”

 

Viktor coughs, nearly choking on some bubbly champagne. “I… Uh, of course you have. You just…” Hello hello, words? Can you come please? No? Fuck.

 

“Look anxious?” Yuuri smiles, Viktor couldn’t help but relax. “That’s the point.” Yuuri sighs, eyes looking at the vast expanse of the room with a far-away look. “No matter how famous I get, I’ll never be able to get used to the press.”

 

“Never?”

 

Yuuri nods, Viktor couldn’t help but squeeze the man’s hand, smiling gently.

 

“Well… You got _me_ , at least-“

 

“Good evening, my fellow sluts.”

 

Like one of those fucking magicians who appear in a flash of smoke, Christophe Giacometti lets his presence known to the world… and by ‘the world’, it’s just actually Viktor and Yuuri. Yuuri jumps when Chris slings his arms over their shoulders from behind, Viktor doesn’t even _move_ because he could feel Chris’s presence and his ass five feet away. The Swiss actor grins in between them, green eyes glinting mischievously.

 

“Chris, you nearly got my suit stained-“

 

“Eh, as if you don’t have a whole truck full of _other_ suits, you prestigious blue eyed son of a bitch.” Chris cackles along with Viktor. The green eyed man grins at Yuuri, who looks as confused as a child walking in on an orgy for the first time… which would _definitely_ be a fitting description when you first meet Christophe Giacometti.

 

“Well well, it seems like you both managed to ensnare each other’s asses for yourselves, huh…” Chris says, Viktor doesn’t need to look, but there is a high probability that Yuuri was already blushing. There is _also_ a high possibility that Chris was already drunk.

 

Yuuri chuckles nervously. “I… uh, we’re-“

 

“It’s a little surprising how you two managed to hook up, judging from how… closed off you both were.” Chris says, a certain sense of suspiciousness lying in his purring tone. Viktor rolls his eyes, but smile still evident on his face.

 

“We like each other, Chris, stop being jealous.”

 

Chris sputters out, snatching the flute of champagne from Viktor’s hand. “I’m _not_ jealous. Well, maybe…” Chris winks playfully; Yuuri is frozen in place until Chris detaches himself from the two, downing the whole flute in one gulp. He gives them both a playful smile.

 

“Now excuse me, _mon cheris_ , I must go. Try not to drink too much.” He winks; the both of them flush at the memories of drunken banquet nights and embarrassing blackmail material. Chris saunters away without another word, Viktor’s stolen champagne flute swinging in his hand.

 

Yuuri is still in a daze, his feeble mind trying to register what the fuck had just happened, when Viktor chuckles at his lost look. “Ah, Christophe is Christophe.”

 

“We’re friends, yeah… but I’m still not used to him.” Viktor chuckles as he steals _two_ champagne flutes from a waiter, handing the other one to Yuuri. Yuuri raises an eyebrow to it; he could already see the unforeseen future in the bubbly drink, which mainly involved lots of drunk naked dancing. Viktor wasn’t sure if it was a good idea, but he often did things without even _knowing_ if they were a good idea, so fuck it.

Yuuri takes it in his dainty hands, and chugging it all down in _lightning speed_.

 

Viktor’s heart shaped smile erupts from the deepest depths.

 

“Wow!”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Alright, boys, enough drinking.” Celestino snatches the champagne flute from Yuuri’s hand with practiced ease. Yuuri slumps considerably, the thought of being drunk off his ass was already starting to excite him. Beside him, Yakov was sighing as decades of bratty celebrity experience flashes through his eyes like a magic mirror.

 

“Vitya, are you drunk already?”

 

Viktor lets out a giddy giggle, blue eyes alight with mirth. “Weeeell, I’m not naked yet, so no. I’m not drunk.” Which was true? Viktor could still, fortunately, count his fingers and distinguish the difference between red and purple, so no, he wasn’t drunk.

 

He was just _really_ happy.

 

Celestino sighs, giving Yuuri a once over to see if his ace actor was still alive, breathing, and not stripping due to drunkenness. Yuuri was intact, if not the pretty little red glow on his cheeks. Maybe it was because of the piercing party lighting? The two were still sober, if not, a little buzzy at least.

 

Honestly, if they _were_ drunk, it wouldn’t make such a difference since most of the celebrities and attendants were now grinding with whatever object near them to the music, most of the women have thrown off their heels and were now bouncing on the dance floor bare-footed, and the men’s previously elegant suits were now _nothing_ close to the half ripped rags on them.

 

But Viktor didn’t feel like waking up in the morning regretting his entire existence, even with the champagne coursing through his veins, so _no thank you_ Felicia.

 

“How about you both go back, huh? It’s already 11:30; we’ll be having set production meetings tomorrow for the movie so it’ll be recommended if you both rest well tonight.”

 

Viktor nods, pursing his lips in agreement. It’s been an hour since he’s been feeling that familiar droop in his muscles. He caught Yuuri yawning two times that night and the strobe light were _really_ starting to irritate his eyes-

 

“I’ll be going, but if you want to stay you can.” He says to Yuuri whilst taking his phone and messaging a driver to pick him up; the brown eyed man shakes his head.

 

“I’ll come with you before I make any bad decisions.”

 

Viktor and Yuuri both tiptoe out of the Gala room, bidding their goodnights to Yakov, Celestino, a few hosts and some friends. They wait by the main lobby for a moment, idling by the grand columns as they wait for the driver. It doesn’t take long for Viktor’s phone to ring, alerting them that _their carriage has arrived_ , and they fast walk as quickly as they could through the small throng of press that were still waiting by the entrance like moths to a flame.

 

They both heave themselves into the limo, Viktor giving short instructions to the hotel, and they both pass out due to exhaustion.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yuuri unceremoniously flops onto his bed like one of those flabby walruses, face down and nuzzling into the pillows at landing. Viktor, who was about to enter the bathroom to take a shower, sees this and couldn’t help the weird purring in his chest.

 

Okay, what the _fuck_?

 

Shaking his head and pushing away the suspicion that he was becoming a cat, Viktor locks himself in the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Viktor exits the bathroom, (his hair wet, his shoulders wet… it was a fucking _shower_ , what did you expect) Yuuri was scrolling through his phone… that seems normal, until Viktor realizes that he had made a mound of fluffy pillows and blankets and is currently buried under a pile of them, with only his head and his hand poking out. Yuuri looked like a rice ball, and it was…

 

Uh…

 

~~Adorable, cute, life changing, irresistible, Viktor has the unending urge to bury himself under the pillow pile with him-~~

 

Yuuri looks up; dark hair mussed up and is pointing to all four corners of the world, a soft blush blossoms on his face when he realizes Viktor has been staring. Viktor, praying that he didn’t seem creepy at _all_ , moves to his own bed and takes his phone to check on all the updates about the gala. He texts Chris too, hoping that the Swiss man would be sober enough to reply. Fortunately, he was.

 

“Hey, apparently people are now having a body shot contest.” Viktor says to Yuuri, Yuuri raises an eyebrow in apparent interest.

 

“Who’s winning?”

 

“Georgi, oh, and he and Emil are neck on neck.”

 

Yuuri shrugs. “Figures, they’re both fishes anyways.”

 

Viktor chuckles, knowing full well that it was true. Who knew that celebrities had habits that were enough to rival a sailor’s?

 

Suddenly, from the deepest of depths, a monster arises, ready to feast on all that is living. Its roar, when you are unfortunate enough to hear it, is enough to make buildings crumble, enough to shatter glass, enough to send animals scurrying five minutes before it even makes a sound. People run in fear, scurrying away in fear of the beast that is set to arise as a load roar echoes throughout the horizon…

 

AKA, Viktor’s stomach just growled.

 

Yuuri giggles as an embarrassed look sets on Viktor’s face, red dropping into his skin and blossoming like tie dye as an embarrassingly loud grumble echoes throughout the hotel room. The source? Viktor’s stomach, that’s what.

 

“I’m hungry too.” Yuuri says, still underneath the pillow pile. He smiles at Viktor. “Room service?”

 

Viktor pouts, eyebrows furrowing. “I’m _hungry_ … but, ah, I’m not really feeling Room Service right now. Do you want me to order for you?”

 

Yuuri wiggles out of the pillow pile, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed to face Viktor. “That’s unfair; you can’t sit through the night without eating.”

 

Viktor smiles, feeling the same old purring feeling in his stomach at the thought of Yuuri being… considerate? Is that what you call it? “I’m alright, you should eat.”

 

Yuuri hums, slowly taking the information sheet by the nightstand and flipping through the Room Service menu. All the while, Viktor realizes many things: 1.) Yuuri wasn’t wearing his glasses, so he was squinting at the page ~~rather adorably,~~ 2.) Yuuri had the tendency to jiggle his foot for some reason, 3.) Yuuri Katsuki apparently didn’t like Room Service at the moment either.

 

Viktor blinks. “Wait, what?”

 

Yuuri scrunches his nose up at the menu. “They’re all in Italian, but they’re too fancy and expensive for me. Plus, the only English thing I could find here is fried chicken.” Yuuri closes the menu, sliding it back on the nightstand with a sigh. Viktor laments on what the headlines would be if the press finds them both in this hotel room, dead from starvation when Viktor gets the idea™.

 

“How about we go eat out?”

 

Yuuri’s eyes widen involuntarily, brown irises glowing in the midst of the fancy hotel room lamps. He almost looked like a croissant and- _mmmm_ , croissants…

 

“A-Are… Are you sure?” Yuuri asks, voice a little unsure. Viktor hums.

 

“Hey, we’re both hungry… _and_ picky, so why not!” Viktor stands up, sliding out his suitcase and digging through to find a coat and anything that he could wear over his pajamas. “I heard there’s this famous piazza nearby, let’s eat!”

 

Yuuri is at loss for a moment at how fast Viktor was going. “O… Okay-“ Too late, Viktor was already dressed up in a coat and scarf. Yuuri barely had his coat halfway out the suitcase, a little confused.

 

“Let’s go!”

 

* * *

 

 

**Actorfic RPF Chatroom**

(No bullying, harassment, or degradation of any kind. Failure to follow these guidelines will have you banned)

 

 

 **UmalisyaKeys** : lmao baby Christophe is live tweeting the whole gala its amazinggggg (Re: pic via @critophe-gc)

 

 **geraldinye234** : the events look so funnnnnnnnnn why arent i famous ffs

 

 **daddy-jumin-han** : UPDATE, they’ve already raised over 102,000$ for the charity event!!!!

 

 **Kousei-san** : 私は彼らを非常に誇りに思っています！わーい！

 

 **Fantasia198** : does any1 kno if my wifey Mila is at da event pls

 

 **welcometoyourtape** : +Fantasia198 她在那里! She is: https://instagram.com/post/32345

 

 **areyouinsanelikeme** : **ATTENZIONE VIKTUURI FAN ITALIANI** : I Viktuuri sono stai visti in Piazza San Marco (Re: oh dio mio oh dio mio od dio MIOOO!!!!!!)

 

 **Giovaneebella** : !!!!!! GDSJHGDJSGHKIDHSIAKHDKS

 

 **fatimagivanni** : Veramente? O mio Dio, FUCK

 

 **daddy-jumin-han** : wtf is going on

 

 **EmeraldGinney** : If my Italian is correct, they’re saying that Viktuuri is spotted in Piazza San Marco together... on a date? Are they? What are they doing?

 

 **areyouinsanselikeme** : theyre both eating together, look like having good time together (hehe sorry for bad english XD) ((btw i only ehard from the people who r actually there))

 

 **Giovaneebella** : I LIVE IN VENICE IM GOING THERE RIGHT NOW

 

 **sexosaurusrex** : ANCH'IO!!!!! WHAT RESTAURANT

 

 **EmeraldGinney** : omg guys don’t pls

 

 **welcometoyourtape** : ughhhhhhh it SUCKS that im not in venice rn :(

 

 **Giovaneebella** : ATTENTION IM ABOUT TO LEAVE RN

 

 **hellenkiller** : ME AND MY FRIENDS R GOING TO PIAZZA SAN MARCO AND ASK FOR A PIC IM SO EXCITEDDDDD

 

 **EmeraldGinney** : Guys, don’t. The two are probably tired since it’s late at night and they probably don’t want to deal with a horde of fans since they want to spend time with each other for once.

 

 **yukatsucci** : lmao, or maybe they do want to

 

 **welcometoyourtape** : ugh, cant believe some people still think its all a publicity stunt smh

 

 **yukatsucci** : + **welcometoyourtape** i do think so, bitch. Imma fight you on this one, yuuri is too good for Nikiforov anyways smh

 

 **lolrawrXD** : more like Nikiforov is too good for that brainless sex ditz tbh

 

 **yuurikatsukisteponme** : BITCH WHATCHU SAY

 

 **EmeraldGinney** : guys, pls stop fighting or else the mods will ban you. The main problem here is the fact that some fans might go and actively harass the two on their date. I’m not saying that all of you who are in venice are going to do so, but have any of you s e e n Katsuki and Nikiforov’s fans? They’re absolutely... devoted, even me, I’ll admit that.

 

 **daddy-jumin-han** : I agree with + **EmeraldGinney** , just let the two be please. Being a celebrity is hard, let them have their night.

 

 **lolrawrXD** : + **daddy-jumin-han** lmao how would y o u know that?

 

 **UmalisyaKeys** : stop fighting ffs, anyways, the Italian fans looks like they’re offline now, so... too late.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Viktor’s eyes roll to the back of his head when he takes a bite from the food of the gods, the meal heralded from the heavens, crafted by nothing but the most expert of hands and the finest of ingredients. Bread made from the purest of wheat, meat made from the fattest of cows, greens handpicked from the high mountains of Italy itself, all combined into one beautiful masterpiece-

 

Yuuri stifles a laugh. “Is this the first time you’ve eaten a Big Mac?”

 

Viktor glares at him, albeit not serious. “I’m not a _savage_ …”

 

Yuuri raises an eyebrow.

 

Viktor feels shame punch him in the heart.

 

“Yeah… It is.”

 

Yuuri gives him a look that is made out of _nothing_ but pure sympathy, his own half eaten burger in his hand. His medical mask was now bunched up at his chin in order for him to eat. “Banana Kale Milkshake?”

 

Viktor shivers, it was like Satan just licked his spine. “ _Stop it_ , you’re ruining the mood.” Yuuri just shrugs, biting into his own burger with ease.

 

In order to prevent being spotted (And possibly being mauled) by their rabid fans, Yuuri tossed him a beanie and a medical mask which was… good enough. Surprisingly it worked, and for a moment Viktor is convinced that he was just some random ditzy tourist, like his face wasn’t plastered on a billboard a few meters away.

 

It was… nice.

 

The feeling of being able to walk around freely was nice.

 

“We have to go back to the hotel quickly before Celestino and Yakov catches us.” Yuuri says as they look around for restaurants to eat in. The beast in Viktor’s stomach was starting to give him an ulcer. “So fancy, five star restaurants are a no no. Sorry, Viktor.”

 

Viktor was alright, he agreed that eating at a fancy gig would take a lot of time (and money, but not like he minded) and he wasn’t _picky_ with restaurants either, so he was alright with wherever Yuuri wanted to take him.

 

Yuuri takes him to a McDonalds.

 

Viktor remembers, when he was nineteen or twenty or something, when he tried to order McDonalds for the first time (the restaurant wasn’t that popular in Russia back then, so when a chain opened up in St. Petersburg he was fucking _excited_ ) and Lilia, his stylist and instructor, shrieked so loudly that Viktor nearly dropped his phone in shock. Since then, Viktor was banned from anything that has anything closely unhealthy related to it.

 

But Viktor was a rebel, he ate unhealthy things from to time (hello ‘steak with too much grease on it’ and the marshmallows from Lucky Charms) but he was on a strict diet, and his managers apparently had a sixth sense whenever he stepped in a fast food chain, so that’s that.

 

But hey! He was in a McDonalds right now at 12:34 in the morning with his fake boyfriend sitting across from him. There was no one else in the restaurant with them but an employee that looks like he wants to kill himself, so it was pretty safe.

 

“Alright, I’ve never been able to eat at a fast food chain, so _what_? This is a good start, right?”

 

Yuuri glances at the pile of fast food dishes they both (mainly Viktor) had ordered, looking at the burger wrappers and the sundae cups and the chicken bones. It was _obvious_ that Viktor hadn’t been to a McDonalds before, but now that he has, it could be said that… Viktor liked it.

 

A lot.

 

“Yeah… a good start…” Yuuri says, looking at their ordered food warily. Viktor was excited… Maybe a bit _too much_. Yakov would wring them both up, for sure. But Viktor looked _so happy_ finally being able to eat at a fast food chain, as if he was a starving child from Africa and not a millionaire actor who had abs more delicious than the Big Mac he was eating.

 

Meanwhile, the tired staff member in the kitchens laments on drinking some bleach.

 

“Do you sneak out often?” Viktor asks with a raised eyebrow, his mouth half filled with food. When Yuuri raises an eyebrow questionably, Viktor continues. “I mean, sneak out into the public without any assistance or whatnot, like right now?”

 

Yuuri purses his lip, thinking deeply. “Not _always_ but… Uh, sometimes when the fame suffocates me, it’s nice to feel like somebody else once in a while sometimes.”

 

Viktor’s mind flashes to his early era, where he was already the highest paid actor at the age of sixteen. He remembers not being able to skate in a public rink anymore, not being able to eat without anyone taste testing his food first, not being able to go around without a camera being shoved in his face. Sure, he still smiled and laughed and waved at the cameras, but deep inside all he wanted was a Big Mac.

 

So Viktor couldn’t help but agree with him.

 

“How’d you manage to not get caught?” Viktor asks, already almost done with his burger. He had three more, so don’t worry. Yuuri just hums.

 

“I’m a fairly sneaky person, plus, I look just like anyone else if I try to blend in.” Which was true, since Yuuri with a beanie and a medical mask is almost unrecognizable. _Viktor,_ however, looked like a lighthouse in the middle of a dark and stormy sea.

 

“Where do you go?” Viktor expected the words ‘clubs’ and ‘parties’ to pop out, because from his experience, this man across from him was nothing short of a party animal-

 

“Oh, uh, everywhere… I guess? I mainly go to bookshops or maybe amusement parks, maybe read in a café if I’m taking a risk.”

 

Oh… Wait, what?

 

“I know, I’m boring…” Yuuri just sighs forlornly, drooping. Viktor feels something stab him when the sad little look on Yuuri’s face emerges, and he immediately tries to comfort the man, choking on his burger in the process.

 

“No, no! It’s not… _You’re_ not…” This man, Yuuri Katsuki, seemed to wield the power of continuously surprising Viktor at every given moment. Usually it was _Viktor_ who loved surprising people, having the ability to shock everyone and everything around him. But the tables have turned, and Viktor finds the sensation of being _shookt_ rather…

 

Nice.

 

It was nice.

 

“It’s alright.” Yuuri giggles when Viktor is done sputtering out. Suddenly, Yuuri squints at something on Viktor’s face, brown eyes shining behind glass frames. Picking up a nearby napkin, he gently dabs at something on Viktor’s face.

 

Viktor freezes, now actively more _shookt_ than before. He’s not sure, but he’s positive that half of his burger has already fallen from his hands.

 

Yuuri pulls away, discarding the napkin. “You had ketchup on your cheek.”

 

Oh.

 

Yuuri pushes a few plates away, clearing the mess. He then looks up to see Viktor’s still _shookt_ face, staring at him all wide eyed and frozen.

 

Yuuri blinks, confused.

 

“What?”

 

“O MIO DIO! SONO LÌ RAGAZZI!!”

 

They both jump and look at the large glass windows of the restaurant to see the a horde of fans and paparazzi, all of them squealing and most of them wearing pajamas, pushing against the glass window and doors of the restaurant to try and see their beloved actors. Before any of them could pass through the glass doors, an employee wedges the doors shut like he was on a fucking _mission_.

 

“ _Andate, correte_!” The employee says frantically, pushing the doors closed against the fiery wrath of the fangirls. It was like in that Walking Dead episode; the two didn’t know whether to be excited or terrified. Also, they didn’t know that much Italian, but they knew enough to understand if the words meant ‘run’.

 

And run, they did.

 

They forgo their meal, with Viktor’s sad whimper and futile attempts to stuff a few burgers into his coat one last time, and they both go run to the back exit of the restaurant through the employee only exit.

 

However, the moment they push through the door, the piranha squeals fill the air as the fans run around the corner to greet them both… excitedly.

 

Viktor’s eyes widen, feeling like a tidal wave was about to drown him and he was watching it all happen.

 

But before any of them could encircle the two and maul them both, Viktor registers someone grabbing his hand, and the next thing he knew is the fact that he’s being pulled away by a certain brown eyed man into the night.

 

Yuuri’s grip on his hand is tight and secure as they both run their hearts out, the squeals and shrieks of fans behind them letting them know that the zombie horde wasn’t far behind. It almost frightened them; they _loved_ their fans, sure, but the unending devotion these fans had been… terrifying, at times.

 

But Viktor, for some reason, wasn’t scared.

 

He wondered why, for a moment, but he remembers the hand that held his tightly, and he continues running.

 

They zip through the unfamiliar alleyways of Italy, nearly tripping on uneven paths and slipping on floors that were _too_ even. Up, down, left, right, they didn’t register where they were going, not really minding if they were running halfway around the globe now, all that matters is the fact that they had to get away before risking being mauled alive.

 

Eventually, they nearly pass out in a dark alleyway when they were certain that the zombie mob has gotten away, both of them heaving and sinking to the floor. Viktor registers Yuuri’s hand finally pulling away, and amidst the tiring tingling his legs were giving off his hand felt empty all of a sudden, albeit he doesn’t know _why_.

 

Yuuri, who somehow had magical stamina, stares at Viktor’s heaving form with worry. Viktor, who went to the gym and blessed everyone around him with his rock hard chest and impressive quads on a daily basis, was resting his hands on his knees and panting like he was on the sun.

 

“Viktor? Are you alright-“

 

Viktor laughs.

 

It was a genuine, giddy laugh, albeit a little tired.

 

Standing up fully, he runs a hand down his face as the remaining adrenaline and euphoria starts to ebb away. It was replaced by a soft, warm feeling.

 

“Ah, that was _fun_.”

 

Yuuri raises an eyebrow. “ _Fun_?” Viktor nods, eyes shining with mirth. He’s always been warned of flash mobs and fans jumping on him and it may have happened to him once or twice, but there were security guards and body guards to help him out without Viktor having to do _anything_. Viktor never really had to run away from them, and he’d always assumed it would be tiring. And it _was_.

 

But it was _fun_.

 

Sighing happily as the adrenaline finally ebbs away, he nods at the pathway ahead. “C’mon, we have to go back. I trust you and your sneaky intuition, so don’t let me down alright?”

 

Yuuri Katsuki smiles, brown eyes shining, and he slides his medical mask up his nose.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Actorfic RPF Chatroom**

(No bullying, harassment, or degradation of any kind. Failure to follow these guidelines will have you banned)

 

 

 

 

 **daddy-jumin-han** : **BREAKING NEWS** : Nikiforov and Katsuki spotted in a McDonalds in Piazza San Marco. Spotted by fans, and then promptly runs away. (on.imgur.SAKJus)

 

 **EmeraldGinney** : Great job, guys.

 

 **gsinmiguel** : smh some fans r too desperate tbh

 

 **welcometoyourtape** : yall should’ve left them alone. Ive seen the pics, they seemed to have a REALLY good time eating, right until teh horde came in *eyeroll*

 

 **EmeraldGinney** : I admit the fans seemed too… excited, but let’s not bash them too much. It’s over now; let’s just hope that Viktuuri is safe where they are.

 

 **yukatsucci** : lmao what if they got hurt tryna run away? Some fans take it to the extreme too much smh

 

 **reneeeee** : guys, lets stop the feuding already. we don’t actually know anything for the moment

 

 **geraldinye234** : all serious things aside, yall see the video?????? Yuuri just wiped something off viktors face and viktor looked so shook????? It was so???? Adorable????? I love them so much <3

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“WHAT WERE YOU TWO _THINKING?_ YOU’RE BOTH IN UNFAMILAIR COUNTRIES AND YOUR FACE IS PLASTERED _EVERYWHERE_ , THUGS AND MUGGERS COULD JUMP ON YOU ANY TIME-“

 

“We’re sorry, Yakov.”

 

“ALSO, VIKTOR YOU KNOW YOU’RE ON A SERIOUS DIET WHY DID YOU EAT THREE BIG MACS AND A WHOLE BUCKET OF WINGS AND DON’T ACT LIKE I _DON’T_ KNOW ABOUT THE THREE BURGERS YOU SNEAKED IN THROUGH YOUR COAT YOU ARE _SO_ GOING TO DO 5 SETS OR TIRE BOX JUMPS WHEN WE GET BACK TO AMERICA-“

 

“I’m sorry Yakov.”

 

“Yuuri, you should’ve told me that you wanted to go out, maybe then at least I won’t worry too much. Don’t do it again.”

 

“I’m sorry, Celestino. I won’t do it again.”

 

“ _A N D_ ANOTHER THING VIKTOR-“

 

* * *

  

 

“We need to level up their… ‘romance’ factor.”

 

Both Yuuri and Viktor jolt at the sentence, both of their interest’s perking involuntarily. Their two managers glance at each other questionably, staring at the coordinator that asked for the meeting that day, only to be greeted by _this_ particular request.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

The coordinator just sighs; he was the same President Snow that offered to pair them up in the first place. “In order for the movie sales to rank up, we have to get more people to, I quote, ‘ship’ them.”

 

Celestino’s eyebrows furrow. “What’s… What’s ‘ship’?”

 

“It’s when people pair up a couple and ‘ship’ them romantically. I don’t know, it’s what the young people in this generation does these days.” The coordinator rolls his eyes, huffing. “Apparently your fanbase is growing, but we need it to grow _more_.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“So, it’s a real thing now, huh?” Chris asks over the phone, his speech muddled by what seems like a straw in his mouth. Chris was probably sipping on a Starbucks right now. Viktor just chuckles, hoping that the things he wishes to say wouldn’t tumble out to his close friend.

 

“Yeah, it is.”

 

“Are you sure? You always told me when you had arranged relationships, even with Tina. You know I’d never tell anyone, right?”

 

Viktor sighs, knowing full well that it was true. Chris was very trustworthy, Viktor could owe Chris with his _life_ and he won’t regret it. But Yakov got to him beforehand. Chris was the gossip king of the acting industry, if word were to circulate that their relationship was fake then his career would eradicate, _especially_ since it was Yuuri Katsuki, who had a fanbase that could fit in an entire continent.

 

It wasn’t like Viktor didn’t _trust_ Chris; it’s just that Yakov would wring his neck if he tells anyone beyond the managers and Yuuri himself.

 

“Yes, I like Yuuri.” Viktor swallows. “A lot.”

 

Chris just hums; Viktor feels a sense of uncertainty. “I’m sorry, Viktor, but… do you _really_ like Yuuri?”

 

Viktor swallows the ball in his throat.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Even… Even after the incident with Felix?”

 

Viktor nearly drops his phone.

 

_Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock-_

Before Viktor could defend himself, Chris picks up on his frozen silence

 

“ _Viktor_? I’m sorry-“

 

“No, no, you’re right.” Viktor says before the memories get to him. He does what he does and swats them all away with his imaginary bat.

 

“But I _do_ , I _do_ like him. I figured… My whole ‘I’m never going to fall in love again’ trope was too childish, and I decided I’m finally moving on with my life.”

 

Chris sighs in relief at the other end of the line; meanwhile, Viktor’s hands shake. “I’m happy for you. You take care of him, alright? And he better take care of you, if not, tell me and I’m gonna beat his ass-“

 

Viktor chuckles, the same old mirth in his voice and the same old pain in his heart. “I’m fine, Chris. I’ll talk to you later.”

 

“Bye bye, bitch.”

 

Viktor’s hand shakes as he tries to toss his phone away into the abyss. If only he could do the same to his emotions.

 

* * *

 

  

Viktor opens the studio door as quietly as he could, noticing the way the camera shifts to him.

 

He winks and places a finger against his lips.

 

_Shh._

 

The cameraman and interviewer both nod enthusiastically, and Yuuri pretends to not notice.

 

It _was_ part of their plan, after all.

 

“I mainly get my exercise from the ballet; I’m not usually a gym person.” Yuuri continues, pretending to not notice Viktor approach him from behind silently.

 

The interviewer stifles a smile, occasionally glancing at the Russian man that was pretending to prowl like a tiger, prancing closer to the man who had his back turned to him. “A-Ah, well, that’s quite the surprise! Since, you seem so _fit_.”

 

Yuuri flushes a little at the compliment. “Well, I’m not _that_ -“

 

Yuuri squeals when Viktor pounces on him from behind, wrapping his arms around him in a surprise hug and twirling him around. “Not fit, _my ass_.” Viktor says teasingly as Yuuri giggles under his hold. The staff behind the interview tries not to explode as the cameras drink up every second of this cutesy PDA.

 

Don’t be strewn away by the act.

 

It’s all pretend.

 

“Viktor!” Yuuri says in (mock) disbelief, grinning at him while he was still in Viktor’s hold. “What… What are you doing here?”

 

Viktor purses his lips, voice dangerously raspy, like gravel. “What? Can’t I visit my boyfriend from time to time?”

 

They both register a girl in the back shrieking and promptly dying from blood loss.

 

Clearing his throat, Viktor tries to will away the twist in his gut. “Now, I’m sorry for interrupting this interview, but being a good knight in shining armor, I must whisk Yuuri away for now. Sorry.”

 

Yuuri, who was awfully good at pretending to be flustered, sputters out. “V-Viktor, I’m in the middle of an _interview_ -“

 

“No no, it’s alright!” The interviewer says, grinning as the red dot on the camera still stays. “I figured the interview could be wrapped up for now, we thank you Mr. Katsuki for your time.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes widen. “W-What-“

 

Yuuri shrieks (it’s real, this time) when Viktor picks him up bridal style with ease. Viktor grins, looking down at the awfully red face Yuuri was giving off (he doesn’t know if this one was real, however) and starts to walk away with a sputtering Yuuri Katsuki in his arms.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Alright, what was _that_?” Yuuri asks once they slide in the limo, where Celestino and Yakov were both waiting. The two managers both stare at them expectantly, and Viktor just continues to give off the ‘who, me?’ expression he was known for.

 

“What was what?”

 

“You… You _carrying_ me!”

 

Viktor raises an eyebrow, smirking as Yuuri’s red face. Who knew this man did good sex scenes? “What? It’ll add more effect to the whole act.”

 

“B-But… You… I-“

 

“Did everything go to plan?” Yakov asks sternly, giving them both a stony look. Viktor nods, Yuuri was too frozen to speak. Before their managers could say anything else, Viktor faces Yuuri seriously.

 

“I’m sorry, but if you don’t want me doing such things… like _carrying_ you or possibly kissing you in the future,” Yuuri chokes on nothing in particular, and Viktor just sighs. “Just tell me, alright? I don’t want you uncomfortable or anything-“

 

“No, no, it’s fine, it’s fine.” Yuuri waves a hand, rubbing his forehead. “I’m alright with it; just… tell me, alright?”

 

Celestino narrows his eyes at them questionably. “What happened?”

 

Viktor just smirks, leans back against his seat as Yuuri’s red face still stays the same ruddy red as ever.

 

“Oh, nothing… Just a little method acting, that’s all.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

> **Buzzfeed Gets An Insight On Yuuri Katsuki’s Daily Routine (which now apparently consists of regular Viktor Nikiforov Surprise Visits)**
> 
> [BuzzFeedVideo]
> 
> 3,209,432 views

 

 

 **COMMENTS** • 3,751

 

 

> **AmandaJose** [2 hours ago]
> 
> FUCK, THEY’RE SO CUTE
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **MLPfan208** [1 day ago]
> 
> Ah, would you look at that, it’s my otp
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **exaltiore** [2 minutes ago]
> 
> lmao fake af
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Viktuuri32790** [7 hours ago]
> 
> ***shrieks into the void***
> 
> **tumblrhoe** [2 days ago]
> 
> idgaf if its staged theyre so fucking adorable
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **UnicornBjorn** [1 minute ago]
> 
> First

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“So, how long have you been together?”

 

Viktor likes playing pretend.

 

Smiling softly, Yuuri answers for him, looking at the cameras with practiced ease. “We started going out early this year; our managers found out and asked if it was alright to let out to the public.”

 

“And it was?”

 

Playing pretend lets you be something that you’re not.

 

We’ve wanted to be something that we’re not once in a while, right?

 

Viktor nods, inching closer to the brown eyed man next to him. “Oh, yes it was. In fact, I couldn’t help but feel a little excited to let everyone know that my boyfriend is none other than Yuuri Katsuki.”

 

Viktor was good at playing pretend.

 

Yuuri blushes as a somewhat fake smile forces its way into his lovely lips.

 

Yuuri was good at playing pretend, too.

 

“Ahh, that’s very sweet. How… comfortable, are you both with each other now, huh?”

 

Yuuri blushes at the intended meaning of the question, before he could embarrass himself; Viktor saves him from his doom. “We’re rather comfortable with each other, you could say. We’re making progress, but if My Yuuri doesn’t feel comfortable with what we’re doing then I’m always willing to respect his boundaries.”

 

That wasn’t pretend; Viktor _does_ respect the man next to him and whatever he stands for.

 

But the pretending ensues.

 

More than a handful of people swoon at the background, even the woozy cameraman. The interview has gone on for more than an hour now, and all they’ve asked are possible innuendos about their love life. The interviewer turns to Yuuri.

 

“How has Viktor been? What kind of a lover is he?”

 

Yuuri shifts beside him.

 

Viktor is suddenly reminded of the moment where they stepped off their ride during the Aria Gala, where a previously anxious and slightly nervous Yuuri suddenly morphed into an irresistible Incubus.

 

Smiling sweetly into the camera, Yuuri answers.

 

“Oh, he’s been nothing but wonderful. Vitya’s nothing short of a perfect lover.”

 

The pretending shatters.

 

And so does Viktor’s composure.

 

“Aaw, look at Viktor’s blush! He’s obviously very flattered, hearing that from his boyfriend. Now, moving on-“

 

Yuuri flashes a smirk at his beet red face.

 

_Vitya vitya vitya vitya vitya-_

* * *

  

 

“What was _that_?” Viktor breathes out once they both exit the interview room. Yuuri somehow manages to copy Viktor’s signature ‘who, me?’ look, looking at him with a lazy smile on his face as they walk down the hall in sync.

 

“What was what?”

 

History repeats itself.  

 

“The… The _Vitya_ thing! Where’d you-“

 

“Yakov, mostly.” Yuuri says without a beat, smile on his face. Viktor tries his best to not let another blush come up his face.

 

“Yes… but… but _why_ -“

 

Yuuri stops short, gives Viktor a devious smile. Viktor is suddenly reminded of the smirking, flirty, seductive roles Yuuri took on... and he feels himself shudder.

 

“Method acting.”

 

Yuuri walks away, hips swishing, Viktor’s mind swirling.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“That’s strange, that boy’s _never_ late!” Celestino says, looking at his phone. Fifty messages and ten missed call later, it’s the first day of shooting for their movie and Yuuri Katsuki is missing.

 

“He’s not late, I saw his car roll up this morning, but I wasn’t able to greet him.” Viktor says, and Celestino sighs exasperatingly as his grips his phone, calling the brown eyed man once more.

 

Viktor peeks at it curiously, looking at his own phone, Yuuri didn’t reply to him either, which was strange since Yuuri _always_ replied… if he was feeling up to it, at least. Yuuri could either respond in a heartbeat or make you believe that he’d dropped off the face of the earth. Behind him, the director was starting to rip her hair out.

 

“This is the first day of shooting, we can’t afford to waste time, people! Find that no good Japanese man right now or I’m walking out!”

 

Yakov rolls his eyes, mumbling something about ‘overreactions’ and whatnot. He gives Viktor a look.

 

“Go look for him.”

 

Viktor blinks. “But-“

 

“No buts, Vitya.” Viktor is suddenly reminded of a… past event, a few days ago, and he swallows the ball in his throat. “Go.”

 

Pouting, Viktor stalks off to find his missing boyfriend…

 

What?

 

Oh, right… his _fake_ missing boyfriend.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Yuuri!”

 

“Yuuri…?”

 

“Yuuri, come out come out wherever you are-“

 

“Yuuuuuuuuuuu _uuuuuuuuuriiiii….”_

Viktor groans tiredly, slumping as he stares at the empty hallway in front of him.

 

“Yuuri, come _on_ , I’m tired already and our shooting hasn’t even started yet.” He calls out like an idiot. He’d spent half an hour circling the facility, looking at janitor closets and whatnot. He couldn’t find a mop of messy, dark black hair _anywhere._ Viktor was about to take out a Big Mac and wave it around in the air, hoping that it was enough to attract a certain brown eyed man…

That is, until Viktor enters a nearby bathroom.

 

He’d just went in to wash his hands and maybe freshen his face, because there was a probability that he’s looking like a slightly demented version of Pillsbury dough boy by now, and _that’s_ where he hears a whimper _._

Senses on high alert, he freezes halfway through the door as he makes out a tiny, muffled sob that echoed through the bathroom. His inner Sneaky Pete turns on and he closes the door quietly, hoping that he wouldn’t alert anyone or any possible ghosts nearby.

 

He hears it again.

 

“Yuuri…?”

 

The sniffles stop.

 

Viktor is 50% sure that it was Yuuri, and 50% sure that there was a ghost nearby and that he was about to die of supernatural causes.

 

“Yuuri, it’s me… Viktor.” Viktor calls out, his voice echoing. Viktor cringes. You know that moment where you listen to your voice in a recording and you just realize how much of a prepubescent Spongebob you actually sounded like? Yeah… That.

 

“Are you in one of the stalls?” Viktor says, trying to make his voice as _gentle_ as possible. “Please come out, either you’re crying or you’re just taking a _really_ painful shit-“

 

A soft, strained laugh echoes throughout the bathroom, and Viktor grins. “Gotcha…” He whispers to no one in particular.

 

But still, nobody, not even a scary ass ghost, comes out.

 

Viktor was afraid that he just told a ghost a shit joke.

 

“Yuuri, please…” Viktor says, voice undeniably soft. “I’m here. _Please_ come out-“

 

 _Click_.

 

Viktor freezes, ready just in case bloody Mary leaps out to claw his eyes out.

 

Instead, a Yuuri Katsuki comes out of a stall, looking like the actual representation of shit itself.

 

“Hey.” Yuuri says, voice hoarse… and not the _sexy_ hoarse, either. His eyes were bloodshot red, like those people from the horror movies, his hair sticking every which way, like you just stuck a hundred cowlicks on his head, he looked _deathly_ pale, too. In his hand, his blue phone is clenched tight, like the screen was about to crack under his hand.

 

Another zombie emotion erupts from Viktor’s chest, and Viktor is a little taken aback at how jolting it was. He didn’t know what to name it, but he’s felt this when Makkachin wouldn’t stop barfing for more than a few days. He remembers being _anxious_ out of his _fucking mind_ as his dog barfed for the umpteenth time that day _._. He was… He was-

 

He was worried.

 

Stepping forward, he nearly reaches out to take a hold of the man.

 

Until he stops himself.

 

Retreating his hands back to hug his own middle, he bites the inside of his cheek. Yuuri looked absolutely _miserable_ , maybe touching him would be the last thing he wants. “What… What happened-“

 

Yuuri had that same old passive look on his face, back when they were distant and barely even friends. It made Viktor remember a few things. “Nothing, I’m fine.” Yuuri says swiftly, rubbing one eye blearily, still bloodshot with unshed tears. “Let’s go, I’ve probably been late enough.”

 

Yuuri exits the restroom without another word.

 

After a moment of confused thinking, Viktor runs out to catch up to him.

 

“Yuuri, wait!” Viktor says, running to catch up to the man who was already halfway down the hall. Yuuri just blinks at him like an emotionless robot. Viktor is suspecting that Yuuri may have been replaced by an actual ghost.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Bullshit.”

 

“You don’t know that.”

 

“You need help.”

 

“No I don’t.”

 

“Yes you do-“

 

Yuuri glares at him, the red in his eyes glowing angrily. “I’m serious.” Yuuri says, starting to walk away once more.

 

Viktor grabs him by the shoulders, forces the man to face him.

 

Blue eyes connect with brown.

 

_Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock-_

 

Yuuri’s eyes widen, still bloodshot and glossy with tears. Viktor feels another zombie emotion pop up in his chest, but he doesn’t take time to lament on how terrifyingly alien it was.

 

All that mattered was the distressed man in front of him and his unshed tears.

 

Viktor takes one hand and uses it to caresses Yuuri’s cheek tenderly, and he feels Yuuri jump at the contact, however, the brown eyed man does not move away. Yuuri continues to stare at him, brown eyes impossibly wide. Viktor’s thumb caresses nearly under Yuuri’s lower eyelid, where it was still moist with tears.

 

“You know, my _Babushka_ once told me…” Viktor says, voice low and gentle. “That there was this superstition that if you don’t let your tears fall, they’ll get stuck in your eye and turn into glass.”

 

Yuuri’s eyebrow rises weakly at the sentence, wondering why Viktor was starting to tell him childish superstitions _now_ of all times. Viktor just chuckles. “I was… well, _confused_ , you could say.”

 

“Until I saw a person who never let himself cry.”

 

Viktor sighs, letting a certain sense of nostalgia run through him like a tidal wave. He suddenly felt the old need to eat his _Deda’s_ cooking, the old carefree feeling of being able to run around without a care, the ability to run away from the horrors his home held and run safely into his grandparent’s arms. It shook Viktor, and he tried his best to not let these old and brittle memories get the best of him again.

 

He had someone to comfort, after all.

 

“Have you seen a person like that, Yuuri?” Viktor says, couldn’t help but notice how his voice cracked. “Their eyes are cold and hard and… unmoving. It was because they won’t let themselves cry, it was because they let their tears turn into _glass_.”

 

Viktor sighs, feeling the sensation of getting lost into the rich, brown universe that swirled in Yuuri’s eyes. Viktor has just started to notice a few things, too. Yuuri’s eyes had golden splashes of color that littered by his iris, when the light hit just right his eyes seemed to glow, and even when he’s crying, Yuuri Katsuki was a beautiful, _beautiful_ mess.

 

“And… _Yuuri_ ,” Viktor says helplessly, already starting to scare himself. “You have… you have pretty eyes, alright? So don’t… don’t let them turn glassy… _please_.”

 

Viktor sighs in relief when a soft sob exits Yuuri’s mouth, and tears run across his thumb when Yuuri starts to cry once more. It was like a dam exploding, except it was now a _good_ thing.

 

“Please, tell me what’s wrong.” Viktor says, now using both hands to hold the man’s face. Yuuri grits his teeth, the tears flowing down like a stream.

 

Yuuri hiccups, sobbing and generally being a giant mess, but Viktor doesn’t mind. After a few moments of sobbing, Yuuri finally speaks up.

 

“M-My sister…” Yuuri says, voice shaking and broken. “She was… She was walking m-my dog, and…” Yuuri shudders, glaring at the floor. Viktor takes his chin, lifts it so that their gazes meet. “They… They got in an accident-“

 

Yuuri takes his face in his own hands, his sobs muffled by his palms, causing Viktor to remove his hands from Yuuri’s cheeks. Yuuri shakes his head. “M-My mom said that… that my dog didn’t make it a-and… and _Mari_ is still in critical condition.”

 

Viktor doesn’t hesitate, and he pulls the man close. Yuuri was now sobbing into his shoulder, his hiccups echoing down the hallway.

 

Viktor is, once again, punched in the face by a zombie emotion. Today has been a rollercoaster, with nothing but zombie emotions rising from their graves and confusing the _hell_ out of Viktor. But Viktor didn’t seem to care at all, not even when the weird concoction of warmth was thrumming in his chest, in sync with Yuuri’s broken heartbeat.

 

He doesn’t care.

 

He doesn’t care that Yuuri doesn’t bother to hug him back.

 

He’ll understand.

 

All he does is hold Yuuri close, letting his sobbing get muffled into his shoulder.

 

The zombie emotions, all at the same time, rise from their graves and start to scare the living shit out of Viktor.

 

Burying his face in Yuuri’s soft hair, he closes his eyes… Blue, dull, and glassy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmaaaaaaaaaaooooooo
> 
> fun fact: I wrote this when I had chili burns on my hands, so typing while my hands felt like they were on fire was _kinda_ hard but hey! Sacrifice is sacrifice....
> 
> If any of you are confused, yall should see more of vitya's backstory soon enough. If you want to get an insight, just listen to the song 'Mine' and look at the lyrics closely.
> 
> Thank you all for the response! Your comments and kudos are all driving me to write more (even when I have burn chili hands smh) and know that every single message or comment makes my dead, cold heart happy again!
> 
> NOTE: all the social media names are purely coincidental. I'll never use another person's name or url without their permission. If I somehow manage to use your name or url, know that it's a coincidence and just message me if you want it removed.
> 
> ALSO NOTE: I'm sorry if the Italian here is incorrect, PLEASE tell me if it is so I can edit it! I can't find any friend who knows proper Italian so I have to resort in using shitty online translators.
> 
> Thank you all so much, and I'll see you all next chapter!
> 
> EDIT: The Italian translations are now hopefully correct! Thank you Diamante and silversailormoan for helping me out! :D


	3. You Made A Rebel Of A Careless Man's Careful Daughter

“Uh, Yakov?”

 

“Vitya? Where the _hell_ are the both of you? I swear to god if the both of you are goofing off somewhere the directress is going to wring your heads! _I’m_ going to wring your heads! Where the-“

 

“ _Hey_ , you have no validations or whatever to prove that we’re both goofing off-“

 

“The amount of bullshit you have is validation enough! Now, where _are_ you? We have shootings to do-“

 

“Alright, uh… don’t be mad, okay?”

 

“…”

 

“What if I told you we’re on the way to an amusement park right now?”

 

“…”

 

“Yakov?”

 

“…”

 

“Oh shit, did I kill you? Yuuri, I think I killed Yakov-“

 

“Viktor? This is Celestino, where _are_ you both?”

 

“Ciao ciao! You gotta understand, Yuuri… needs emotional help. He’ll never be able to act properly in his current state.”

 

“What the _hell_? Viktor, where are you taking Yuuri? What made Yakov punch the wall in rage? Viktor-“

 

“We’ll come by tomorrow! We promise! Bye bye~”

 

“VIKTOR-“

 

Viktor shuts off his phone, throws it to the backseat of his pristine, blindingly silver Porsche. Next to him, Yuuri stares at him from the passenger seat with this incredulous look on his face. He had his legs brought to his chest, looking like a lost child.

 

“Amusement park? Seriously?”

 

“There’s a new fair that opened up, I’ve been wanting to go there for so long.” Viktor says, turning on the engine. The car springs to life. “Why? Do you want to go anywhere else?”

 

“N-No! I’m… I’m alright.” Yuuri says, slipping his seatbelt shut. “As long as you don’t kidnap me and hold me for ransom or whatever.”

 

Viktor laughs, voice filled with mirth and happiness, the type of happiness he hasn’t felt in… quite a while now. It should scare him, zombie emotions scared him in the past because who _wouldn’t_ be afraid of an emotion they haven’t felt before? But strangely, when Viktor is sitting in this car with his distraught fake boyfriend next to him, he does not get scared.

 

Smiling, they drive off into the sunset, with the goal of lifting Yuuri’s spirits firmly set in his mind.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hold on, we’re going out without a disguise?” Yuuri asks, concerned, as Viktor finally parks, the silver haired man goes out before Yuuri could sputter out anything else. Yuuri was terrified that Viktor might’ve locked him in the car like one of those poor dogs, but Viktor goes around and opens the door for him.

 

Viktor blinks at Yuuri’s confused expression, the brown eyed man side stepping awkwardly out of the car. “What?”

 

Yuuri looks like that one guy in Futurama, eyes squinted suspiciously. “You… You _do_ know that I can get out on my own, right?”

 

Viktor swallows unwillingly, realizing that _yes, his fake boyfriend had arms capable of fine motor strength._ “Of course I did, my inner gentleman just instinctively came up.” Viktor accompanies this with a charming grin and a wink, a deadly combination.

 

 _Nothing happened!_ Yuuri just pouts weakly and gently punches him in the arm. Viktor pretends to keel over in pain, but he frowns when Yuuri still looks as gloomy as ever.

 

Viktor’s heart droops at the sight of Yuuri, looking like the world has run out of memes. It kind of saddens him as well, but nonetheless, he was there to fix that. He was going to refill Yuuri’s life with memes, one way or another.

 

“Don’t be sad, you’re ruining the Magic Man’s mood.” Viktor points to the large, robotic magician waving rather enthusiastically by the amusement park’s sign. Yuuri scoffs, looking down at his shoes like they’re the only beacon in this dark, dark world.

 

Viktor pouts with dejection, but he smiles and offers his arm.

 

Yuuri raises an eyebrow.

 

“C’mon, we still have to act like we’re boyfriends, right?” Viktor says, a small lump in his throat. He swallows it down, hating the way he sounded.

 

Yuuri, albeit a little hesitant, takes his arm.

 

And despite the fact that it was forced, fake, scripted, the way Yuuri’s hand rested against his arm made him feel a little warm.

 

Slowly, they make their way into the amusement park, which was _fortunately_ not crowded. Viktor laments on what they should do, since Yuuri was still emotionally distraught, the younger man probably wouldn’t like the scary rides at all for the moment.

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor was so _wrong_.

 

_So… So wrong._

They both get down the ride. It was named ‘Magic Mountain’ but Viktor thought that the name ‘Heart Attack Inducing Roller Coaster Mountain from Hell’ would be more suitable. The world was spinning, the weird robot animatronics nearby were laughing at him, and Viktor was questioning his sanity.

 

Yuuri, who managed to surprise Viktor at every given interval, giggled as he twirled around in dizziness. In his hand were his glasses. During a loop, it fell off but Yuuri managed to catch them once again when the loop went around. Viktor questioned his sanity once more, wondering if Yuuri Katsuki was an omnipotent creature capable of numerous, jaw dropping things.

 

“That was great!” Yuuri says, voice breathy, hair looking like a tumbleweed. ~~Viktor wanted to run his hands through it~~ Viktor wanted to find a bed and never get up from it, but Yuuri’s face says otherwise. “What next?”

 

Viktor lets out a breathy chuckle, leaning on a nearby bush for support.

 

Needless to say, he fell _in_ said bush.

 

Yuuri wouldn’t stop laughing as he helps the older man from thorny hell, with other people looking at them curiously, wondering how two idiots managed to stumble in an amusement park. Viktor could feel seven bugs in his hair, and he was ready to cry.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

This day seemed horrible, you may say.

 

Yuuri looks at him, eyes shining with mirth and careless happiness, albeit they held some concern for poor Viktor. His hair still tousled, unkempt, and sticking every which way tempted Viktor to reach out and _touch it_. His cheeks, dusted with a pretty blush, made Viktor forget about how much he wanted to barf.

 

Yes, this day _may_ have seemed horrible for him.

 

But he smiles, eyes shining.

 

“I’m _fine_ , now, where next?”

 

But it always gets better, especially since Yuuri was now enthusiastically leading him by the hand.

 

* * *

 

 

“Let’s buy those headbands!”

 

“Viktor, are you serious-“

 

Viktor runs towards the cart in all of his enthusiasm, all that was left is for Viktor to Naruto run throughout the whole park. Knowing Viktor, he’d _probably_ do it if he got enough sugar in his body.

 

“Yuuri, look!” Viktor says, sticking one overly extravagant Mickey Mouse headband on his head. Yuuri couldn’t help but smile.

 

“You look ridiculous.”

 

“Ex _cuse_ you, I look _adorable_.” Viktor says, and he faces the confused lady who owns the cart. The hottest bachelor alive, known for his award winning movies and chiseled abs enough to quench the thirst of the sun, looks at her with a heart shaped mouth while waving an equally decorated and equally ridiculous mouse headband.

 

“We’ll take two!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you ready to ride the ‘Death Twister’?”

 

“Oh, me? I’m _so_ ready. Enlivened, prepared, excited, electrified, _I’m so fucking thrilled I think I’m gonna piss my pants_ -“

 

“ _Sure_ you are.”

 

“I’m joking, I’m not. Yuuri, I need you to hold my hand for support or else I’m going to faint.”

 

“Viktor, there are handlebars.”

 

“They’re old and rusty.”

 

“Just like you.”

 

“I am deliberately hurt. If I ever die from this ride you’ll live with the guilt that you’ve hurt Viktor Nikiforov’s feelings before he passed away- _OH SHIT IT’S ALREADY MOVING AHHHH-_ “

 

“Viktor, you’re gripping my hand too hard- _ow_.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Yuuri, do you like _scary_ rides?”

 

“Do you even wanna _ask_ that?”

 

“I’ll take that as a yes. Since you do, let’s ride _that_ one!”

 

“…”

 

“Viktor.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“That’s the Tunnel of Love.”

 

“I know. _Scary_ , right?”

 

“…”

 

“You’re right. Let’s go!”

 

* * *

 

 

Being the cliché idiots that they are, they get churros and a milkshake right before the firework show.

 

Note that they only got ‘a milkshake’.

 

“I don’t get it, why do we have to take the couple milkshake and share?” Yuuri asks as the cashier slides an overly flamboyant milkshake to them, bright pink with several toppings, and two incredibly bedazzled straws sticking out from the top.

 

Viktor takes it, eyes shining. There were numerous options and flavors to choose from, but once Viktor laid his eyes on the Trenta sized concoction from sugary hell, he was in love. “Yuuri, have you _seen_ the straws? Plus, it’s good aesthetic for my Instagram.”

 

“Right… Is your Instagram filled with hot pink aesthetic?”

 

“Come on, hot pink goes with _everything._ ”

 

It was a lie, but Viktor wanted the drink anyways. _Only_ because of how glittery it was… _Definitely_ not because Yuuri will probably be sipping from it a few inches away from his face.

 

Ho ho… _definitely_ not because of that.

 

“Come on!” Viktor grabs a hold of Yuuri’s hand, a churro still stuck in the brown eyed man’s mouth, and hauls him towards the railing that protected them from the crashing waters below, where the fireworks display was going to be held. There was a small crowd of people with them wanting to see the show as well, with the most of them leaving the two alone.

 

Surprisingly, throughout the whole day, they didn’t get bombarded by fans for once. Sure, there was one or two who squealed rather loudly and asked for a selfie or two, but they weren’t harassed by thirsty teenagers wanting to lick their skin. They were just like any other tourist, except… one is overly excited and weird and the other wouldn’t stop riding the barf inducing rides.

 

It was a strange team, but it was a good one anyways.

 

Viktor takes out his phone and turns it on for the first time that evening. There was nothing new, except for a few hundred or so missed calls from Yakov and Celestino, both of them threatening to cut his head off and wave his decapitated head on a stick around. Nothing new, nothing new. He pulls up Instagram, takes a few pictures, and decides which one to post.

 

He picks a certain one instead. Viktor is holding out the milkshake, up ahead of him, Yuuri can be seen in the background, looking at the waters distractedly.

 

Viktor’s breath catches in his chest.

 

He’s too busy staring at the picture to actually post it. He is hit by how strange the sensation felt. Like someone punched your ribs, except it felt… good? Was Viktor into choking or asphyxiation or some kinky shit like that? He doesn’t know, it could be something that was therapy worthy.

 

For some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to tap on the ‘Share’ button.

 

He doesn’t know why. Maybe it was because the beautiful lighting was too pretty to bear? Was it because there were way too many people in the background? Or maybe it was because Viktor had a sense of unease; it was like sharing their own, private little world. When he posted pictures with Yuuri, they’re always scripted and timed by their managers, always controlled and never from their own.

 

But now, _nobody_ was stopping them. He wasn’t an award winning actor right now; he was some ditzy man who needed to comfort a friend. Said friend was somehow taking his breath away. Especially since if the light hit him like that, _just_ enough to give him a pure, angelic glow. It was like his eyes sparkled, except they looked a little lost-

 

_BOOM!_

He gasps, nearly dropping his milkshake _and_ his phone. That would’ve been a catastrophe enough to make Viktor cry, like that one time he dropped this 10$ ice cream which was _too good for the ground_. Instantly, like a bunch of mechanical robots, all of the people take out their phones and capture the breathtaking display above them. Viktor, admittedly, does so too.

 

“Do you see this, Yuuri?” He says, watching the fireworks from his phone screen. “Do you-“

 

He tilts his phone screen down, capturing Yuuri’s expression.

 

Viktor’s breath gets knocked out once again.

 

 _Wow,_ did he have asthma or something? He might need to see a doctor.

 

Yuuri didn’t have his phone out, unlike all of the other zombified social media junkies surrounding them. He was looking up at the sky, eyes focused on the bright display above. His eyes twinkled and burst with color, the fireworks reflecting off them like some perfect mirror. He had this small grin on his face, as if he was a little bit mystified and a little bit in love.

 

~~Viktor was, too~~

 

Viktor left his eyes off his phone, looking at Yuuri fully. He knew his blue eyes were wide, his mouth a little parted, the milkshake in his hand drooping a little, but for some reason he could not take his eyes off him. Maybe there was something about the way Yuuri looked right now, like a lost traveler wandering inside a beautiful cave. Yuuri looked like a beacon amidst the sea of media hungry people, watching the beautiful display from his eyes, not through a screen.

 

Even in a crowd filled with millions of people, Viktor knew he would be able to see Yuuri... Because the man always seemed to glow amidst all of them.

 

Yuuri’s attention snaps to him, his brown eyes leaving the sky to see that Viktor was involuntarily filming him. Viktor jolts, dropping his churro but fortunately saving the milkshake. Yuuri scrambles to save the poor cinnamon flavored god sent, but it crumbles to the floor. Viktor could almost hear the Hollywood slow motion “noooooooo” scream.

 

They both bump heads when they both try to reach the churro, Yuuri does this adorable thing where he scrunches up his nose while he rubs his forehead.

 

Viktor is too mesmerized to actually be in pain.

 

“You dropped your churro…” Yuuri says amidst the booming, as if Viktor didn’t know it himself… He probably didn’t, to be honest.

 

Viktor drops out of his ditzy faze, blinking. “Uh… Yeah.”

 

Yuuri smiles, offers him the churro in his hand.

 

Viktor’s eyes widen, staring at the churro Yuuri offers. He’s a little hesitant at first, but his grumbling stomach says otherwise. He reaches out to take it-

 

Yuuri swipes it away, Viktor feels some sort of dejection, but not when Yuuri has that adorable pout on his face.

 

“You can’t have it all, you jerk. Just take a bite.”

 

As an actor, Viktor comes across many things that leave him in the dust. Like that one time a fan threw a dildo at him during his first movie premier, or when Yakov got drunk for the first time around Viktor and Viktor is left with the need to bleach his eyes out due to what he’s seen, or when he made a stupid mistake and clicked on an R-18 fan made music video of him on Youtube (needless to say, he was half mortified and half amused at the amount of BDSM it had).

 

But Viktor grew, he got used to it all. The second time somebody threw a dildo at him he laughed, picked it up, thanked the fan, and kept it to himself. He vowed to never be sober around a drunk Yakov in order to save his sanity. And he’s banned from seeing anything about him that’s remotely fan made. He got used to it all, and now, _nothing_ could ever leave him speechless again.

 

Except for this.

 

“A-Are…” Viktor sputters out, the milkshake in his hand threatening to explode. “Are you sure-“

 

“We haven’t eaten anything much all day, you should eat something.” Yuuri says, that same old smile on his face. Viktor gets punched in the ribs again as numerous zombie emotions erupts from his heart, tearing him inside out.

 

Hesitantly, he leans forward and takes a bite. It was sweet, tasted like cinnamon, and at that moment Viktor realizes that they may have indirectly kissed. Yuuri must’ve known that too, but he agreed to give Viktor a bite anyways. All the while, they never leave their gazes off from each other, and Viktor sees the entire fireworks show in Yuuri’s eyes.

 

Viktor licks his bottom lip, removing and remnants of sugar left. ~~Viktor can’t help but wonder how _Yuuri_ tasted like~~. Yuuri smiles at him, looking back up at the sky.

 

“I haven’t thanked you yet.” Yuuri says, his voice crystal clear to Viktor’s ears despite the loud, booming thunder.

 

Viktor is actively shook.

 

“For _what_?” Viktor hollers, stepping closer to the man and leaning on the railing with him. Yuuri looks down, giving Viktor that same old, carefree grin.

 

“For making me happy, despite it all.” Yuuri looks back up at the beautiful display.

 

To be honest, Viktor couldn’t give _two fucks_ about the explosions in the air. They polluted the air _anyways_.

 

Smiling, Viktor looks up as well, seeing the splashes of color and the ear shattering booms fill his ears. Beside him, he could still feel Yuuri smile.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**LaNaBaNaNa**

> [Re: Magic Man/Katsuki-Nikiforov Date]
> 
>  
> 
> I encountered the two in Magic Man today! I didn’t approach them though, because 1.) They seem to have a really good time not being harassed by fans (*cough* the Venice incident *cough*) and 2.) I looked ridiculous in a giant hoodie and sweatpants, plus, my hair was messy enough for Magic Man to hide in. My friends and I managed to snag some photos of them being adorable and shiz, and I had more encounters of them as well! Check it out:
> 
>  
> 
> Keep Reading
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 32,450 notes

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t believe you, you have transcended irresponsible and now cornering borderline idiot-“

 

“I didn’t perform a felony, Yakov.” Viktor rolls his eyes. “I did what’s right.”

 

“What’s _right?_ The directress nearly _quit_ because of you two!”

 

“Yuuri was distraught and he never could’ve acted properly that day. I did it for the movie, anyways-“

 

“Why’d you take him to an amusement park then, huh?” Yakov says, his wrinkled eyes narrowing. “You could’ve brought him to us and Celestino would’ve taken care of the boy himself, why did you want to take things into your own hands, huh?”

 

Remember when Viktor said that there was now _nothing_ that could leave him in the dust anymore? Apparently… he’d been proven wrong twice already.

 

As Viktor searches and searches for an answer, Yakov just scoffs at his lost expression. “You’re not one to take matters into your own hands.... You’d never really think of anyone but _yourself_. You never really cared, you never listened.”

 

“So why did _you_?”

 

Viktor searches, searches, searches for an answer and yet he could not. He could feel shame and uncertainty punch him in the ribs as Yakov wins against him for the first time.

 

_Why did he?_

Yakov scoffs, stands up and heads out of the room.

 

“Get yourself together, Vitya. Don’t destroy yourself all over again.”

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night, when Viktor won’t fall asleep again, he wishes that fireworks would erupt on his ceiling once more.

 

He misses that memory like it was a distant one, like he was a war veteran remembering better days but in actuality the whole thing just happened a couple hours ago. And yet, Viktor craves that certain calm again like it was an old memory, one that you could envision clearly but you could never get again. Nothing, not even Makkachin sleeping by his feet, could comfort him about that fact.

 

He takes his phone from the nightstand, opens it up.

 

It’s still on Instagram, and Viktor is yet to post that picture.

 

He stares at Yuuri, not even the pretty milkshake being able to distract him from the ethereal halo surrounding Yuuri, it looked natural even then. Yuuri, leaning against the railing, staring at the moonlight reflected water.

 

For some reason, Viktor doesn’t want to post it. All of the pictures on Viktor’s Instagram were usually passed to Yakov for approval before posting, because he’s such a well known actor. Posting this… well, it was like invading their own private little bubble. This was not a picture that professional, actor Viktor took. This was a picture that… well, _Viktor_ took himself.

 

You may ask, what the hell’s the difference? Well… lots of things, actually.

 

He nearly drops his phone and smacks his face by his screen when his phone _dings_!

 

Yuuri texted him.

 

To say that he scrambled in order to read is an understatement.

 

 

 **Yuuri Katsuki** [11:35]

 

Hey! My sister is alright! Her injuries aren’t too bad, they’ll be able to fix her up!

 

 

Viktor couldn’t prevent the small relieve little smile on his fa- wait… _what?_ Why would _he_ be relieved? He didn’t even _know_ of his sister, and yet why did he feel like his precious puppy just got saved from a fire? Before he could even type out a reply, his phone dinged with a new message.

 

 

 **Yuuri Katsuki** [11:37]

 

I’m sorry… You’re probably asleep. Idk why I even informed you, but thank you for today anyways! :D

 

 

Viktor wondered how Yuuri always managed to undermine himself. He smiles whilst tapping out a new message.

 

 

 **Viktor Nikiforov** [11:38]

 

It’s okay! I’m happy to know your sister is alright :3 I couldn’t sleep anyways

 

 

 **Yuuri Katsuki** [11:39]

 

Thank you again :)

 

 

 **Yuuri Katsuki** [11:39]

 

I… should probably leave you alone now. I’m sorry.

 

 

 **Viktor Nikiforov** [12:00]

 

It’s alright if we can talk, like I said, I can’t sleep anyways :(

 

 

 **Yuuri Katsuki** [12:00]

 

Really?

 

 

Smiling, Viktor presses the call button.

 

Right when it rings, Viktor realizes what the fuck he has just done. He jolts, almost knocking Makkachin awake, when he sees the words “ **Calling contact: Yuuri Katsuki** ”. He doesn’t know _why the fuck_ he had done that, maybe it was because of instinct? Sometimes he texts Chris when he can’t sleep again, and the Swiss is kind enough to lend Viktor a phone call. He half hopes and half dreads whether or not Yuuri would pick up, but Yuuri does.

 

“Hello…?”

 

Viktor nearly falls off the bed.

 

Yuuri had that low, gravelly voice that people had when they wake up early in the morning. Hoarse, a little tired, but Viktor was already an instant slut for it and he couldn’t even deny it himself.

 

“Hi, hi hi hi uh…” Viktor says, eyes wide with nervousness. Why… Why the _fuck_ would he nervous? He was starting to wonder if some squealing otaku demon from hell possessed his body. It was scary. “I-I’m… I’m sorry.”

 

Yuuri hums, there’s the sound of rustling from the other side of the line. Viktor suddenly wonders what Yuuri’s bed must feel like. “Why are you apologizing for?”

 

Ah, there it is again, that _voice_. Viktor’s heard of that voice in several of Yuuri’s movies, right when… well, _you know_. “For calling.” Viktor hopes that he doesn’t sound like a pubescent boy for once.

 

“You said it’ll be alright if we talk, right?” Yuuri says, voice sounding a little livelier. Viktor hopes that Yuuri would choke on some gravel just so he could hear the Voice™ again… actually, no. Swallowing gravel is not good for your stomach. Viktor swallows down the ball in his throat.

 

“Right… Yeah, so what do we talk about?”

 

* * *

 

  

“How about we hang up at the same time?”

 

“I know you’re not going to drop the line.”

 

“How do _you_ know?”

 

“Because I’ve watched more than one of your sappy, romance dramas, Viktor.”

 

“… True.”

 

“I don’t really mind if you hang up first.”

 

“ _You_ hang up first.”

 

“You gotta be kidding me.”

 

“We hang up at the same time then?”

 

“Fine…”

 

“One… Two…”

 

“Three…”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“You’re such a giant nerd.”

 

“Ha! I _knew_ it!”

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Viktor goes to work. And despite falling asleep somewhere around two am in the morning, he’s never felt this refreshed in his life.

 

However, when he sees Yuuri, who looks like an entire tornado just tore through his hair, he couldn’t help but snicker.

 

The man pouts at him before pelting pieces of bagel at his face (Yuuri came to work in a hoodie and pajama pants with a bagel in his hand. ‘Breakfast’ he called it). The directress nearly keels over, Yakov makes an appointment for his blood pressure, Celestino shakes his head like he’s used to it, and Viktor has a feeling that this will be the best movie he is ever going to star in.

 

* * *

 

 

“We need more publicity, damn it.” President Snow says, his white beard looking like Betty Boop brushed it herself. “However, we can’t have them do surprise visits during scheduled interviews. It’ll be too obvious and the media will get tired of it.”

 

“Then what do you suppose we do?” Yakov asks. President Snow just huffs.

 

“We have to make them relatable to the public eye. Aside from the joint interviews, we must have the media spot them together as much as possible, make them believe that you’re just like any other overly cutesy couple or _something_. We need more people to pair you two together, and the _both of you_ have to make them believe that you’re an actual couple.”

 

Viktor purses his lips, glancing at Yuuri. Yuuri, who seemed as unreadable as ever, glances back.

 

“Method acting?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Vitya, you know you didn’t have to hand feed Katsuki when you were both eating in that restaurant, right?”

 

“It’s called Method Acting, Yakov.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Viktor, uh, why did you kiss my hand in front of all those people?”

 

“We’re supposed to be _boyfriends_ , Yuuri. It’s just a little Method Acting.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Uh, Yuuri?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Why did you hug me from behind?”

 

“I…”

 

“…”

 

“Uh…”

 

“…”

 

“Method Acting?”

 

“… Alright.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Nikiforov, you know you _didn’t have to_ pull a Lady and the Tramp and eat spaghetti with Yuuri like… that.”

 

“It’s called _Method Acting,_ Ciao Ciao. There were _cameras._ ”

 

“It could’ve been better if the both of you actually kissed, you know.”

 

“You’re not helping, Yakov.”

 

* * *

 

 

“… Vitya.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“You’re still blushing.”

 

“Yakov… Why would I be blushing?” *insert nervous chuckle here*

 

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s because of the heat, maybe it’s because you’re really happy, or maybe it has something to do with the fact that Katsuki just licked his lips and winked at your direction.”

 

*crash*

 

“The fact that you just bumped into a wall you could see a mile away is confirmation enough.”

 

“I’m _not_ blushing. And if I were, it would be all because of Method Acting.”

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor has always liked doing Movie Panels.

 

It’s one of those times where he grounds himself, where he steps off the golden plated podium and descends to where the people stood, and it helps Viktor realize how much has changed as the years have gone by. How much people loved and admired him, and while he never really let the praises get to his head, he’ll never forgo the warm, happy feeling he gets when a fan hugs him.

 

“Alright, we’ll call one last person before we have to wrap it up.” One of the main hosts say, and Viktor couldn’t help but chuckle at the loud ‘aw’ of sadness that the people give off. His fans were adorable if they’re not constantly out to at least get a touch of him like he was some demented Messiah.

 

The hosts take pity on one woman, who was waving her hand _so hard_ it looked like her arm was going to tear off. She looked like an older version of that weird kid in Finding Nemo, the one that wouldn’t stop shaking the bag and killing the fish? Yeah. Anyways, she grips the microphone like it was a _lifeline_. And Viktor couldn't help but chuckle.

 

Their fans were always the  _best..._ when they're not batshit crazy and otu for their skin, but the  _best_ nonetheless.

 

“This isn’t a question, but it’s more of a request.”

 

Viktor takes it back.

 

Viktor could already feel his stomach drop. Oh _no_. He’s hoping that it would be something normal, like a hug or a dance or something, _anything_. But due to his experience, it’ll _always_ be something slightly demented. Like that one time one fan asked him if he could-

 

“Can we have Yuuri and Viktor kiss, please?”

 

The whole room erupts with cheers; Viktor nearly falls off his chair, both at the sheer volume of _sound_ and the sheer _absurdity_ of the request. Wait, why would it be absurd? The people think they’re an actual _couple_ , of _course_ sooner or later they’d ask for a kiss or two or _something_. Viktor glances at the man next to him, and Yuuri was blushing madly at the people who were now chanting ‘KISS! KISS! KISS!’ like they were in the biggest pep rally in the world.

 

Viktor swallows, taking a nearby water bottle in order to quench the sudden Thirst™ from his throat. He had no reason to _not_ want to kiss Yuuri; Yuuri had lips that were _undeniably_ plump, if not a little chapped. But for some reason, there was this ball in his throat that sort of cockblocked the _hell_ out of him. He could just reach over and take the man’s lips to his own _right now_ -

 

“I don’t know, should we?” Viktor says teasingly into the mic, grinning as the fans all screech at the tease. Viktor could see the way Yuuri swallows, his adam’s apple bobbing, before Yuuri lets out a smile to the audience.

 

“Should we?” Yuuri echoes, and Viktor searches for Celestino and Yakov, who were both hiding by the back.

 

The two older men give a nod.

 

Pursing his lips teasingly, Viktor drawls out the show even more.

 

“I don’t know, this might not turn into a PG friendly panel.” A few chuckle, but the others continue to screech and scream and demands to ‘ _suck each other’s dicks already!_ ’.

 

Grinning, Viktor faces Yuuri.

 

Yuuri stares out at the audience, eyes wide and searching and he  _must've_ seen Yakov and Celestino nod, because Yuuri looks at him with a suggestive glint in his eyes.

 

“How about you, Yuuri? Should we-“

 

Yuuri grabs him by the tie (he was a classy man, alright?) and shoves his mouth against his.

 

There are certain things that Viktor had realized at that moment. 1.) The coordinators of the event were going to have a field day, because it seems like most of the fans have destroyed the whole Panel room due to what Yuuri just pulled. 2.) Viktor’s zombie emotions were now rising up from their graves, causing the horde and muddling Viktor’s brain entirely. 3.) He _had_ to give Yuuri some of his Chanel lip balm some way or another, because it’ll be a shame for pretty lips like his to go to waste.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**UmalisyaKeys**

> [Re: Viktuuri Movie Panel Kiss/gifset]
> 
>  
> 
> I AM DEAD. DECEASED. DEPARTED. NO MORE. I HAVE ASCENDED INTO HEAVEN AND I AM NEVER GOING TO GO DOWN EVER AGAIN BSADJJSWJRDKASDSAJHDK
> 
>  
> 
> 102,349 notes

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Ravioli Mamioli** @raviolimamioli

 

ARTICLE: Viktuuri fans wreck entire Panel room due to kiss outbreak: on.IMGUR.RTLuse #TheKissOfTheCentury

 

 

 

 **Viktuuri Trash** @viktuurifan

 

There we go guys! After months of doubts, we finally have a kiss! Let us all rejoice! #TheKissOfTheCentury (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

 

 **aintnohollabackgirl** @banana

 

Katsuki is a BEAST I tell you. Viktor’s face was fucking red for the rest of the panel ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) #TheKissOfTheCentury

 

 

 **Christophe Giacometti** @cristophegc

 

You’re a lucky man @v-nikiforov ;) @yuuri-katsuki

 

* * *

 

 

**Viktuuri MovieCon Panel Kiss [6/21/17] (with slomo)**

**#2 on Trending**

[Clarabelle]

 

13,520,956 views

 

 

 **COMMENTS •** 10,259

 

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor can’t sleep again.

 

Normally, when his insomnia kicks in, it’s usually because of something that Viktor loathes. It could either be that one horrifyingly scary movie he can’t get out of his head, or when the noises outside are too loud to even consider them as white noise, or when his past demons come to haunt him once more, their talons and claws swiping at him with all their evil might.

 

But Viktor doesn’t loathe this. Could _never_ loathe this.

 

He rolls over for the millionth time that night, touching his finger his lips, almost reminiscing the feeling of Yuuri’s on his own. His calloused fingers brush over his bottom lip, remembering the way Yuuri pushed against him while his grip on Viktor’s tie sent shivers down his spine. Remembering remembering remembering, remembering it all like it was all a distant dream.

 

It just happened _hours_ ago.

 

He’d kissed and done _so much more_ before. He’d kissed and bit lips and pressed his body against more than numerous people. He’d left little bruises on people and bruises were left on him in return. And while they all had a same sense of exhilaration and high in them, they were all forgettable. Viktor could cover the bruises with foundation, he could look past his swollen red bitten lips, he could forget it like it was all just a dream in not even an hour.

 

But hours have passed; he still couldn’t help but bring his fingers to his lips ~~and hope that he could return the feeling of Yuuri’s lips on his own~~.

 

And the fact that they haven’t even done anything remotely risqué was only deepening his point. Yuuri kissed him, held it for a few moments, and pulled away with a blush on his cheeks. Viktor had kissed people before, had done so much more, but this one kept him up at night. And it wasn’t a nightmare either.

 

There may be something wrong with him, but he doesn’t know what.

 

Or maybe he does, but he’s too terrified to admit it.

 

His phone rings, Viktor nearly falls of the bed when he sees the caller ID.

 

 ~~The speed of how fast he picked up was embarrassing~~.

 

“Hello?” Viktor says, scratching Makkachin’s ears as an apology for accidentally jolting the dog away.

 

“Hi,” Yuuri whispers from the other line, sounding _nothing_ like the man who just grabbed him by the tie and made out with him in front of thousands of people. “Did I wake you up?”

 

“No no, you didn’t.” Viktor says hurriedly, wondering why his heart started pounding in his ears. He was sure Makkachin could hear it too. “What’s up?” Viktor was hoping like he sounded like a cool, edgy, teenager with no problems other than a twenty seven year old with commitment problems. Yuuri just hums.

 

“I… I was hoping that you’ll be alright.”

 

Viktor is taken aback by how… vulnerable the other man sounded, if not, a little concerned. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

Viktor could hear Yuuri swallow; almost imagine the way his throat bobs. _Up and down_. “I… I sort of did… _that_ thing, without warning you.”

 

A certain sense of tease finds its way up Viktor once more, his dignity rising from the graves. He smirks teasingly. “What… _Thing_?”

 

Viktor could almost imagine the way Yuuri blushes, red blossoming on his cheeks as his eyebrows furrow at the tease. “You _know_ what I’m talking about!”

 

Viktor chuckles haughtily. “Either I’m stupid or you’re not being too blunt, you’ll just have to be a little bit more specific-“

 

“Ugh, _fine._ I kissed you, alright?” There’s a certain sense of satisfaction with the fact that Yuuri admitted it himself. Either way, why the _hell_ was his heart fluttering? He _surely_ must have asthma some way or another.

 

“There you go…” Viktor chuckles. “I’m alright, don’t worry.”

 

Yuuri is silent for a moment.

 

“You are?”

 

Viktor hums, content. “Yeah, I am.” Viktor leans back against the pillows, running his fingers through and across Makkachin’s fur. “Albeit a little surprised, I was alright.”

 

Yuuri sighs, it sounded more than relieved. “That’s good to hear… It’s for the movie anyways, right?”

 

Viktor’s heart unknowingly drops, the phone in his hand almost drooping from his hold. He is surprised at the onslaught of feelings that attack his brain, muddling his mind with thoughts once more…

 

“Yeah…” Viktor says, surprised at how noticeably monotone his voice was. “For… The movie.”

 

Yuuri sighs again in relief. “Yeah… Like you said, it’s all about Method Acting… Right?”

 

Viktor swallows down the zombie emotions that beat at his chest.

 

“Yeah… Method Acting.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Viktuuri in Japan for filming of their upcoming move: Stammi Vicino**

Ever since the announcement of them officially dating until to the recent kiss that has broken the internet, the Viktuuri fanbase has grown to immense numbers. Japanese fans will have a hay day once the couple has arrived in Japan for the filming of their movie: Stammi Vicino.

 

[See More]

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor sighs, flops against the bed as he lets the tiredness creep up his facial features. He’d been trying hard to mask up the fact that he’d been rather tired of twisting his facial features all day after a whole day of shooting in Japan. While the beautiful sceneries and breath taking culture managed to distract him from his tiredness, he had wanted to drop his pretty boy face and show the true, tired gremlin on the inside.

 

To be honest, he wanted to do sightseeing. But _shootings_ and  _photoshoots_ and all the tiring things that came with stardom came up. But Yuuri promises to give him a tour nonetheless, and he was pretty damn excited for it. 

 

On the bed next to him, Yuuri sits down while typing something furiously on his phone. Viktor takes note that their two hotel beds were… noticeably close to each other, but _hey_ , they’re fake boyfriends alright? It’s okay.

 

“Uh… Viktor?”

 

Viktor hums, hoping that his attempts of communication could be heard amidst the pillows surrounding him.

 

“I… I think you need to hear me out on this.”

 

Viktor slowly rises from is demented starfish position, sitting up and swinging his patterned sock feet off the bed. “Yes? What’s going on?”

 

Yuuri sighs, looking away from his phone to give Viktor a nervous look. “Alright…”

 

“So, I asked Celestino if I could tell my family that we’re not… a real thing.”

 

The same old dropping feeling in Viktor’s heart returns. Viktor swallows the ball in his throat and wills himself to nod. “Yes?”

 

“And… uh, he said no.”

 

Viktor… is interested.

 

“So… Your family thinks that we’re a real thing?”

 

Yuuri nods slowly.

 

Viktor’s eyes widen.

 

“So…?”

 

“Myfamilywantstosiyoo.” Yuuri says, hurriedly, eyes clenched shut like he was a child about to get flu shots and he just wanted it all to be over.

 

Viktor stares in shock, wondering what sort of alien language Yuuri just uttered out.

 

“Excuse me… what?”

 

Yuuri takes a deep breath.

 

“My family wants to see you.”

 

Viktor… stares in shock.

 

Viktor has realized that only 3 things managed to leave him in the dust. Two of those are because of a certain Yuuri Katsuki, which meant that he outweighed a certain Yakov Feltsman… which is saying something, because Yakov was capable of leaving _many_ things in the dust.

 

“What-“

 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to!” Yuuri says hurriedly, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Honestly, was _this_ the man who pulled him by the tie and kissed him in front of thousands of fans? Because god _damn_.

 

“No no!” Viktor says, waving his hands around.

 

“It’ll be _wonderful_.”

 

Yuuri stares at him like he was a fish who just grown legs.

 

Viktor smiles warmly, all sorts of tiredness leaving his body at the thought of meeting the people who managed to raise this wonderful man.

 

“A-Are… Are you sure?”

 

Viktor nods, still smiling.

 

“When can we go?”

 

“My mom said we can go anytime-“

 

“Let’s go now!”

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor remembers going to that one Lotus hotel and casino in New York, where they say that it’s where most bad decisions lie. Viktor couldn’t help but agree more. He’d drunk, danced, kissed anyone who came five feet near him. When he recalls that night, he remembers a morning filled with barfing and regrets, but he’d thought that nothing could ever top the adrenaline and happiness he felt that night.

 

Until now.

 

“Here, eat some more!” Hiroko-san says, shoving more plates of food in his direction. Viktor couldn’t prevent another heart shaped smile to erupt from his face as more wonderful food fragrances waft towards his nose. The chopsticks in his hand were moving fast, picking and eating whatever food he could.

 

Mari, who had her arm in a cast but was otherwise fine, slings her okay arm over her brother’s shoulder, saying something in Japanese that made Yuuri blush a very, _very_ deep red. It was probably an innuendo… _definitely_ an innuendo.

 

“So, Vicchan…” Viktor felt a little warm at the nickname. The two _wonderful_ Katsuki parents sit with them, all of them looking like someone you can come home to. “How did you and our Yuuri end up together?”

 

Viktor chews down the food in his mouth before answering, wishing that he knew some Japanese. “I met him while at work. We’re both working on the same project, and eventually… I fell.”

 

 ~~Viktor notices the way Yuuri droops~~.

 

Hiroko smiles warmly and claps, Toshiya just chuckles. “You definitely fell for our boy, didn’t you?”

 

Viktor nods. “Your son is very easy to fall in love with.”

 

 ~~That wasn’t technically a lie~~.

 

“Be lucky he wasn’t like his mother here. She nearly threw me off our school building when I confessed to her on the school roof.”

 

Viktor chuckles as Hiroko swats her husband’s arm playfully. “I was _surprised,_ alright? When are you going to let that go?”

 

Toshiya chuckles, kissing his wife on the forehead.  “Never, dear.”

 

Viktor is hit by a rollercoaster of emotions, his heart filled with the joy and happiness of seeing a couple grow old and happy together. It was the ultimate gift in your life, being with your soulmate for as long as possible. All the while he is hit with a pang of hurt as memories rush by him, all of them screaming and kicking and plates shattering on the floor. Viktor remembers hearing them yell and curse at each other, wishes of never being married in the first place dance through the air-

 

Shaking his head, Viktor wills away all of the memories as the Katsuki family shoves more food in his direction.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Viktor giggles. _Giggles_. His stomach feels full, his heart feels warm, he flops against the fluffy hotel bed, wishing it was bigger. “ _Alright_? Yuuri, I’ve never been happier.”

 

Yuuri chuckles, feet swinging over the bed. “I reckon you like my family?”

 

“ _Like_? They’re the _best_. How does your mom make Katsudon that good? You _need_ to teach me how to cook that.”

 

Yuuri shushes him. “It’s a family secret; you can’t have it unless I choose to bestow the sacred recipe.”

 

Viktor mocks a faint, hurt sigh. “Oh, great and powerful Yuuri Katsudon, my family is in the midst of a famine. _Please_ teach me how to make the food of the gods-”

 

Viktor chuckles when Yuuri throws a pillow at his face.

 

“You’re such a dramaqueen.” Yuuri says, smiling.

 

Viktor smiles, too.

 

“Go to sleep already, we have to do a promotional photoshoot for the movie tomorrow.”

 

Viktor pouts, rolling in his bed.

 

“Promise to teach me how to cook the Katsudon first?”

 

“No.”

 

“Please?”

 

“It’s a sacred tradition, unless you’re going to marry into the family.”

 

“But I’m your fake boyfriend, isn’t that enough?”

 

“No.”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Alright, we have to fix you both up for the photoshoot.” The stylist shoves them both into quaint director chairs in front of dresser mirrors; said setup was in the middle of a Japanese coastline. Chulanont looks at his assistants like he was an army general who killed a whole continent. “I want you all to make Mr. Blue Eyes here as fabulous as possible. Also, make sure to not forget my baby Yuuri. He must look as _angelic_ and _pure_ , make the audience want to protect him at all costs.”

 

Yuuri smiles up at the Thai stylist. “Thanks, Phichit.”

 

Chulanont pats him on the head. “Now, get to work.”

 

BB cream and hair gel later, they all get ushered out into the Japanese coastline, where the photoshoot setting was going to be held. Viktor takes a deep breath, inhaling the salty smell of ocean and sand, wondering if they had any perfumes based on this smell. Should he make one of his own? It seems plausible-

 

“The photographers are here, get ready boys.”

 

Viktor turns around.

 

He freezes.

 

He still had that same old, windswept blond hair. He had a stubble, too, and it was obvious that Viktor wasn’t the only one who matured over the years. He still had that camera with the cheesy tourist stickers stuck on the sides of the case, Viktor remembers sticking a few of them there himself.

 

Nonetheless, he was still the same.

 

~~The pain in Viktor’s heart was still the same as well~~

 

They lock eyes.

 

Viktor nearly falls into the ocean.

 

“Boys, here are your two photographers.” The directress says, ushering the four together.

 

His gaze stays on Viktor.

 

Viktor, being one of the pettiest shits alive, stares back.

 

But he knows Viktor, knows how petty he is, knows how he acts and thinks and-

 

“Gerald Osbourne.” The directress says, gesturing to one seemingly nice photographer that Viktor does not give a shit about.

 

“Felix Moreau.”

 

Viktor’s world turns into the ocean, one with no direction and with the waves constantly crashing in on each other.

 

The shoot does start, eventually, but Viktor couldn’t find himself to concentrate, not when he knows that his green eyes are looking at him through his stupid camera lenses. Not when those stupid fucking memories run through his mind again. Not when-

 

“Viktor?”

 

Something grounds him back to earth, pulling him back from the waves and sending him ashore. Yuuri’s brown eyes, warm and soft and _concerned_ , stare back at him.

 

“Are you alright? Viktor?”

 

Viktor is alright. Viktor is fine.

 

Viktor huffs, blinking as he remembers where he was. “Yeah… I-“

 

“The photoshoot is over.” Yuuri says, Viktor registers the people packing up in the background. The brown eyed man snaps his fingers in Viktor’s face. “Hello? Are you in outer space or something? Do I need to push you in the water-“

 

Viktor softly punches him in the arm, pouting.

 

When Viktor risks a look, he’s still looking at him.

 

* * *

 

 

Later, Viktor does something stupid.

 

“Viktor, come on, we’re about to leave-“

 

“It’s a 600$ _coat_ , Yuuri. I can’t afford to lose it.” Viktor runs back to the site, hoping that his precious Herno coat would be alright. He doesn’t want to do it, but he might do some sand digging in order to retrieve it.

 

Luckily, where they parked the vans weren’t that far from the actual coastline. When he runs back to the site, there were still some unpacked tents that the coordinators will attend to, and he sees his precious coat hanging off one of the foldable chairs. He takes it, thankful for whatever omnipotent creature above protected his beloved coat-

 

“Vitya…”

 

He swivels around at the familiar voice, at the familiar accent, at the familiar pathetic tone. Felix looks back at him, green eyes shining in the midst of the light surrounding them.

 

Viktor unknowingly steps back, wondering how the past managed to crumble back on him like a fucking _landslide,_ despite the years that have passed. Maybe it was because he was pathetic, maybe because he had trouble forgetting about stuff when in all honesty, he should’ve forgotten about it in its entirety.

 

Viktor swallows down the ball in his throat.

 

“Hello.” He says, willing his voice to be as stone cold as possible. But Felix knows him, knows how he thinks and acts and behaves-

 

“It’s… It’s been a while, isn’t it?” Felix whispers, voice hoarse. Viktor knows him too, knows about his innocent person façade and the birthmark by his hip and the way he used to make Viktor smile. Viktor should’ve forgotten about these things, but he didn’t.

 

And it sucks.

 

“It has.” Viktor says, hoping that the trench coat in his arms would swallow him whole.

 

He doesn’t say anything.

 

Viktor’s blood starts to boil.

 

He clears his throat, holding his head high.

 

“If you’re just gonna stare at my face, buy the latest copy of TIMES new magazine. Now, excuse me-“

 

Before he could walk away, something grabs his arm.

 

Viktor freezes.

 

“I missed you.”

 

Viktor tries his best not to cut his own ears off.

 

He smiles, looking back at the douchebag of a man holding on to him, hoping that every ounce of sarcasm in the world would drip into his voice. “Yeah. I missed you too. I missed you _so much_ all I do is longingly stare at a picture of your face 24/7, wondering when you will come to my doorstep and sweep me off my feet once more.”

 

Felix furrows his eyebrows. “Some way or another, you know that’s true.”

 

Viktor rolls his eyes. “Fuck off, Moreau.”

 

He shakes away the hand that is currently holding on to him.

 

He doesn’t let him go.

 

Viktor glares at him, swinging his arm free violently before stomping away.

 

Viktor screeches when Felix pulls him back by the shirt.

 

“I know you still want me, Nikiforov.” Felix growls, trying to pull a struggling Nikiforov close, French accent violently rough. “You still miss me and my hands sliding over your body, you still want me-“

 

“You’re a fucking _dick_.” Viktor growls, fighting away the hands that grab him by the shoulders. Viktor often went to the gym and worked out but he had a slender build and Felix was taller, stockier, and much more of a douchebag.

 

“Let me _go!_ ” Viktor yells, punching the man in the face. Unfortunately, Felix has a face thicker than his ego, so it doesn’t take long for the man to recover. Felix tries to run his hands up Viktor’s sides, Viktor nearly bites his tongue off as he shivers in disgust.

 

“We can be together again, Vitya…” Felix purrs hypnotically, smiling that same old Cheshire cat grin. Viktor tries not to fall under his spell again. “All you have to do is come back to me, leave that ditzy brown eyed slut you call a boyfriend-“

 

“Yuuri will be better than you’ll ever be.” Viktor growls, still struggling out of his grip. “ _Anyone_ will be better than you’ll ever be.”

 

“You think that, but you still want me…” Felix purrs, pulling him close.

 

Viktor hopes that he’ll barf, just so he can aim it at his face.

 

“Just say the word, Vitya…” Felix smelled like smoke and Viktor’s regrets. “Just-“

 

Viktor gasps when he stumbles to the floor, Felix pushing him aside when the green eyed man gets knocked out by an unknown force. Said unknown force just sucker punched the stockier man, sending him sprawling in a second.

 

Viktor stares at the scene, eyes impossibly wide as Yuuri glares at Felix from above, brown eyes unusually filled with unbridled rage.

 

“I’ll have you arrested, you dick.”

 

Felix has blood pooling in his nostrils.

 

“And why?”

 

“You tried to sexually harass an actor with a net worth more than all of your sold organs combined. I swear to god, I will have you _arrested_.” Yuuri says, voice filled with terrifying malice. Knowing the younger man, Viktor was sure that Yuuri would be able to do so.

 

The directress and set production crew all come by to see the chaos. After explaining some few things, more than a handful coordinators send nasty glares at the photographer, with the promises of firing the man from the production crew.

 

Viktor is lost.

 

Viktor stares out at the ocean, seeing the waves crashing and crumbling amongst themselves. But the waves always end up the same, still intact, still alive and still thriving.

 

Viktor wanted to be a wave, wanted to be lost among the sea.

 

More zombie emotions emerge from their grave, except they didn’t make his heart beat like with Yuuri, nor did they make him feel warm like with the Katsukis. They made him burn with anger, hurt, pent up feelings of confusion and pain and questions on why he’s going through this, why he’s going through this alone-

 

Someone sits down next to him.

 

Maybe… He’s not alone.

 

Yuuri stares out at the ocean with him, brown eyes looking at the waters fondly like it was a memory he got to relive. Viktor imagines a little boy, dark haired and still hopeful for the future, hopeful for what he could achieve.

 

“I told them to leave you alone for a moment, you seem like you need it.”

 

Viktor wanted nothing more than to thank the god sent next to him.

 

But he can’t speak, the zombie emotions flood his lungs and crush his throat.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Viktor is afraid of talking about it.

 

But they do anyways.

 

And for once, Viktor finally says something that comes from the deepest bowels of his heart.

 

* * *

 

 

“He’s… my ex.”

 

“I see.”

 

“Yeah…” Viktor says, looking up at the sky. Seagulls, what’s left is for one of them shit on him just so Viktor can prove that this was the worst day of his life. “He was my first love, you could say.”

 

Yuuri hums, not saying anything.

 

Viktor is thankful for that.

 

He can’t admit it, _won’t_ admit it, but he’s happy that he’ll be the one to do the talking now. All his life, he’d been bossed around and told to fake emotions for the public. And sure, he was normally talkative and bubbly but the words he usually said came from his airhead of a brain.

 

Never, _ever_ , from his heart.

 

But now, it was.

 

“And it was beautiful and sweet at first.” Viktor says, blue eyes looking at the ocean like it belonged there. “When you get suffocated by fame, you go out and pretend to be any other normal person, right?”

 

Yuuri nods into his knees, arms wrapped around his legs.

 

“Well, I go to _him_.”

 

Viktor sighs, trying to prevent the memories that fly through his head. Then he realizes that he’s done nothing more other than prevent said memories, so for once, he lets himself remember. And while it was toxic, there were moments of light between him and Felix’s relationship.

 

“He kind of kept me grounded, you know?” Viktor says, voice a little lost. “And he made me feel so much more than a pretty face.”

 

Yuuri hums once more, listening intently.

 

“And maybe he got too proud that he got a celebrity as a boyfriend, or maybe I bore him, but I dumped his ass when he got too far.”

 

“What did he do?”

 

“He cheated on me.”

 

Yuuri lets out a low whistle, Viktor lets out a breathy laugh. For some reason, he did not hurt anymore.

 

“With who?”

 

“Some ditzy brunet, I don’t even care.” Viktor sighs, closes his eyes, and leans back as he faces the sky. “I don’t know if I ever moved on, but maybe I did… maybe I didn’t. Maybe I’m too pathetic for moving on.

 

“Maybe… I’m too pathetic for love, but it’s alright.”

 

They’re silent for a moment, Viktor could hear the waves talking to him, _crash crash_ , they say. Viktor finds it comforting, to be lost in this own little world, and maybe he could make himself believe that it would be permanent now-

 

“You’re not pathetic.” Yuuri murmurs, unmoving eyes still focused on the sea. “At the very least, the pathetic one between the two of us is me.”

 

Viktor is very taken aback, facing Yuuri with surprise in his eyes.

 

“Why in the world would _you_ be pathetic?”

 

Yuuri glances at him.

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

 ~~Because you’re smart and you’re kind and you just punched my ex in the face when I can’t even do that myself. You make me smile and you make me laugh and you make me stay up late at night without regretting it the next morning. You make me wish I took back a lot of the things I said, things I done, things I was too scared to do. You’re amazing and strong and I wish I was anything close to you~~. “ _Why_? Yuuri, you’re a _wonderful_ person-“

 

“And so are you.”

 

Yuuri doesn’t try to take back Viktor’s word like usual, doesn’t blush and stutter and say he’s ‘not wonderful’ like usual. He does something else, does something to make Viktor’s heart jump like crazy, does something to make the zombie emotions in his body eat what’s left of him. He makes Viktor stare at Yuuri like he was some god sent, and to be honest, he really was.

 

Yuuri smiles at him, glasses low on the bridge of his nose and brown eyes filled with so much emotion, such emotions makes Viktor want to cry. “You’re a wonderful person, Vitya. I’ve looked up to you for a long time, and if you call yourself pathetic, then you’re calling me pathetic as well.”

 

Viktor doesn’t need a mirror to see that he’s blushing; he could imagine the studio ghibli blush on his cheeks and the way his eyes shone with an unknown mirth at the statement. There were many implications to what Yuuri just said, with what the fact that Yuuri just admitted that he looked up to the man, but Viktor wants nothing more than for the two of them to look at each other as equals.

 

He smiles, staring back at the ocean.

 

“Can we stay for a while?”

 

It was a stupid request, but Viktor asked for it nonetheless.

 

Yuuri smiles, soft and warm and Viktor’s heart warms along with it.

 

“Sure.”

 

* * *

 

Viktor and Yuuri both leave their shoes by the deserted tents; they walk down the beach with sand and water in between their toes.

 

“You’re so lucky to grow up here.” Viktor says, picking away any stones embedded in the sand with his arms out like a child balancing himself. “It’s so pretty.”

 

“Right, until you wake up with seagulls in your room.” Yuuri murmurs, Viktor laughs.

 

He faces Yuuri.

 

The light hits the brown eyed man, _just_ right.

 

Viktor gets punched in the chest again.

 

He tries to swallow down the pansy, ditzy feelings down his throat and focuses on the sunset beyond.

 

“It’s unfair.” Viktor pouts. “I’ve told so much about myself already, how about you tell me a secret for a change?”

 

Yuuri gives him an incredulous look. “You told me your secrets willingly.”

 

“ _Still_.”

 

Yuuri huffs, smiling. “ _Fine_.”

 

Viktor couldn’t help but smile, looking down at the sand beneath them, wanting to know so much about the man next to him.

 

Yuuri sighs, staring at the sky. “Alright… Where do I start?”

 

Viktor chuckles. “Why do I feel like you have a lot?”

 

Yuuri winks at him. ~~Viktor nearly stumbles~~. “I’m a very mysterious person.”

 

“Alright…” Yuuri shoves his hands in his pockets. “I grew up in a poor family.”

 

Viktor hums, pursing his lips. He’d always known there was a reason why Yuuri was so humble, so down to earth and so giving. And apparently, this must be one of it.

 

“I grew up and I had to work at a young age just to give myself allowance for school.” Yuuri says, like he was mentally checking off a list on his mind. “I went to America with little to no cash and a scholarship as my only hope for a better future. And then I tried to audition for a play in order to help me with university while I worked a hundred or so part time jobs. It was _hell_.”

 

Viktor chuckles, imagining a teenage Yuuri cleaning up tables and working behind a register, young and tired but still going and still working for his family. “But you made it, look at you now…”

 

Yuuri giggles, eyes fond. “I finished university early, and then it turns out people think I’m a pretty good and a pretty sexy actor… which I’m _not_.”

 

Viktor begs to differ.

 

“And now I gave my family a stable business, they’re now living comfortably and my sister managed to finish school too.” Yuuri says nonchalantly, as if he wasn’t a person who seemed to have gone through so many difficulties in his life.

 

Viktor, while he lived comfortably his whole life, had his own problems as well. Nobody was perfect, right? Sometimes he thinks he has it the worst, like the world chose to taunt him and _only_ him. But he sees others, sees the people who had it worse than him, and he remembers to not be an ass. He remembers to be thankful for everything he had, to take and give before he lost everything.

 

Viktor wonders how the hell Yuuri looked up to him, in all honesty, Viktor looked up to _him._

“There’s nothing much about me honestly, I’m just some old boring nobody.” Yuuri says, Viktor wonders how much degradation this man has for himself. “You’re a more interesting person than me, so _you_ do the storytelling.”

 

Viktor hums, kicking away a shell. He winces at how sharp it was, but it was alright.

 

He wonders if he should tell Yuuri, if he should let out the deepest parts of his soul to the brown eyed man with the beautiful, warm smile. But he’s been doing nothing but bottling up his thoughts and feelings for the past twenty years, so fuck it all.

 

“When I was a kid… I had a rough childhood as well.” Viktor says distractedly, preparing for the onslaught of memories. “I wasn’t poor or anything, but my parents apparently married the wrong person.” He says, chuckling halfheartedly as he remembers the nightly fights. When Yuuri gives him a confused stare, he coughs.

 

“No… they didn’t _actually_ marry the wrong person it’s just… They always fought, alright?” Viktor murmurs, wondering how easy the words came to him now.

 

It was… nice.

 

This ‘communication’ thing was nice.

 

“And I knew they loved me, sure,” Viktor says, knowing that his parents did anything they could to keep their marriage for his sake, but like all things, it didn’t work out. “But they’re always at each other’s faces… Always fighting and clawing at each other-“

 

“And you turned to acting just so you can distract yourself?” Yuuri finishes without a beat, looking up ahead.

 

Viktor breaks out in a grin, eyes sparkling as he wonders if Yuuri Katsuki is even a human being. “It’s actually just so I could get out of the house, but yeah…”

 

Viktor doesn’t say anything else, finding that there are still zombie emotions up ahead… But they’re sleeping soundly, calm and mellow and not tearing out Viktor’s flesh for once. He finds how similar and different the two beings on the beach are, and he wonders how they managed to find each other amidst it all, but he was thankful that they did.

 

Smiling, Viktor kicks another rock.

 

Bad idea.

 

It wasn’t a rock. It was a _fucking sharp ass shell_. Viktor hisses as the rock equivalent of a nail hits his foot _just right_ , just enough for him to awkwardly stumble before Yuuri instinctively saves him from face planting on the sand.

 

“Are you alright? Did you hit something-“ Yuuri asks, Viktor lifts his affected foot up and sees that- _oh, whoops, he’s bleeding… very nice, Vitya_.

 

“That… was a mistake.” Viktor says, hobbling on one foot. Oscar winning actor with a six pack enough to slice metal spotted on Japanese beach with one foot bleeding. _What happens next will warm your heart!_

 

“Can you walk?” Yuuri asks, Viktor steps one foot down and- _no. No he cannot_.

 

But he grits his teeth and tries to walk anyways. “I’m fine, I can manage.”

 

“Viktor, I know what a person trying hard to walk looks like.”

 

“Are they all as handsome and dashing as me?” Viktor says cheekily amidst the shooting pain up his foot. Yuuri purses his lips.

 

“At least they didn’t hack their foot on a shell.”

 

Viktor hisses in partly mock hurt. “Ow, that’s very savage of you, dear Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri smiles, observing Viktor warily. “We should go back?”

 

Viktor nods, feeling like his leg just got chopped off. He knew he was being overly dramatic, but _hey_.

 

“C’mon, I’ll help you-“ Yuuri wrings his arm around Viktor, supporting him from his shoulders.

 

Viktor is shook.

 

His eyes involuntarily widen. The previously sleeping zombie emotions all wake up and start tearing him inside out once more, and he doesn’t need a mirror to see that he’s a blushing idiot. Maybe it was because of the heat, maybe it was because of the wind, maybe it was because of the fact that Yuuri is pressing into his side, his one arm supporting him making him feel like he could fly.

 

They skitter back towards the tents, until they realize that it’ll probably take ten or so decades before they could make any progress. Sighing, Yuuri smiles up at him.

 

“How about I carry you?”

 

Viktor trips over another piece of nonexistent rock, choking on nothing in particular. For some reason, when he’s with Yuuri, Viktor becomes more accident prone.

 

He doesn’t know why.

 

“N-No! It’s fine… _I’m_ fine.” Viktor chuckles nervously, the stinging in his foot says otherwise.

 

Yuuri raises an eyebrow. “Do you want to spend the whole night here on the beach?”

 

Viktor stiffens at the thought of seagulls pecking him alive. “No…”

 

“Then let me carry you.”

 

Viktor pffts, rolling his eyes nonchalantly. “C’mon, it’s not like you can actually pick me up-“

 

Needless to say, Yuuri Katsuki is full of surprises.

 

Viktor’s eyes are impossibly wide as he clings to Yuuri’s shoulders, with the brown eyed man carrying him bridal style, his cheek is pressed into Yuuri’s clothed shoulder and he can smell the ocean and a hint of cinnamon churro-

 

“I just punched your ex not more than an hour ago.” Yuuri says, already starting to walk with ease. “And yet you _still_ choose to doubt me? I’m hurt, Viktor.”

 

Viktor just mumbles incoherent words into Yuuri’s shoulder, wondering why his life has turned like this.

 

And somewhere, when Yuuri was halfway to their destination, Viktor realizes that he was in love.

 

It should be a surprise, right? It was supposedly going well, Viktor asks Yuuri if he was too heavy and Yuuri grunts, saying that he was nothing short of a toothpick. Viktor stares back at their footprints, first as a pair and now only as one. Viktor’s foot still feels like someone is stabbing it with a little needle, but he was a strong _man._

And then he looks back at Yuuri, sees the way the sunset hits his face and makes him look like some ethereal fuck from the fourth dimension, it was so _unfair_. The arms around Viktor made him feel safe and warm despite the chill, and Viktor just remembers one thing entering his brain function: _holy fuck, I’m in love._

 

Now that didn’t even have a strikethrough, to be honest.

 

It should’ve scared Viktor, when he realizes that one day when he was twenty one and young and still clinging to love that wasn’t there, the hurt of being cheated on still fresh and stinging. And he knew that he should stop trying to live in a delusion, to stop trying to prove that actual love was a real thing. But it wasn’t, and he swore to never fall for someone that wasn’t there.

 

But Yuuri was there, Yuuri was there and Viktor was in love.

 

And as he looked back, he realizes that he’s been in love with him this whole time. The moment they made the pact, the moment Yuuri smiled at him, the moment he saw the fireworks display through his brown eyes, the moment Viktor blamed everything on lung punching asthma and zombie emotions. He should’ve blamed it all on Yuuri, but he should’ve blamed it all on himself too.

 

 _I’m in love with you_. Viktor whispers, blue eyes tracing Yuuri’s jaw line, counting his eyelashes and seeing the fireworks in his brown eyes. _I’m in love with you and I think I should tell you, but my foot is bleeding and I made a lot of stupid things in the past. But I’m still in love with you, and I’m finally admitting it for once._

Yakov and Celestino, like the irresponsible parents that they are, forget to pick up the two boys. They find the two, cuddled up underneath the tents and sharing Viktor’s jackets. Yuuri was fast asleep, but Viktor had his eyes trained on no one but the brown eyed man next to him.

 

* * *

 

 

Later, Yakov and Celestino manage to successfully usher a problematic Viktor and a half asleep Yuuri in their shared hotel room. Viktor sees Yuuri’s sleeping face and it makes him angry. Because 1.) No one should be able to look that good with drool on the corners of their mouths. 2.) He made a mistake and now he might have to live with unending pining for the rest of his life.

 

Viktor tries to not shout in frustration when he remembers the steak with too much grease on it, when he remembers their pinky promise. He has the need to cut it off now, but it was a _bit_ too gruesome for his taste.

 

_“Let’s make a pact, alright?”_

_Viktor is a hypocrite._

_Yuuri looks confused. “Hm? To what?”_

_“To never fall in love with each other while working, alright?” Viktor says._

 

Viktor wants to hit himself.

 

With a rock.

 

He flops back on his bed and couldn’t help but look at Yuuri once more.

 

There are many things that Viktor wanted to do with Yuuri. He wanted to nibble on his bottom lip and he wants to run his hands through his hair. He wants to keep his flushed body close to him, hot and pressing and wanting and Viktor wanted Yuuri wholly and fully. He wanted Yuuri to gasp his name, make him grasp the sheets until they tear and it nearly terrifies Viktor, terrified of this animalistic part in him.

 

But something overshadows that, something pushes away the hungry and animalistic animal in him. This side of Viktor was quieter now, much more mellow, but _very_ much more desperate for the quiet love. He wanted to hold Yuuri’s hand, take him to places he’s never been, wanted to hug him and kiss him gently and just generally make Yuuri happy as much as he made _Viktor_ happy… which was a _lot_. He wanted to jump into his bed, not to have sex, but to hold him and nuzzle into Yuuri’s exposed collarbone and stay there forever.

 

This part scared Viktor even more, because he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to get what he wanted the most.

 

Huffing, he closes his eyes.

 

But he’ll try.

 

All his life, he’s been quiet.

 

Not anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Yuuri! Do you have a moment? I have to-“

 

“Oh, I’m sorry Viktor. I’m going to visit my family.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Yuuri, can I talk to you? It’s-“

 

“I’m sorry, Vitya, but they’re making me do an interview- _okay, fine! We’re on the way to the car_ \- I’m sorry, maybe later?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Yuuri?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Are you still awake?”

 

“Wide awake…”

 

“I have something to tell you…”

 

“…”

 

“Yuuri?”

 

“…”

 

“You’re asleep, aren’t you?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor wants to tear his hair out.

 

“Okay, cut!” The directress says, Viktor sighs in relief as the lights and microphones were shoved out of his face. “Wrap it up, people! Everyone get ready for the flight back to America later night, we have more shooting to do there, so I don’t want anyone slacking!”

 

Viktor purses his lips at the thought of leaving this beautiful country, but at least he could always come back if he wanted to. Now, he had a reason to do so.

 

Everyone packs up, removing the tents from the filming area and cleaning up the place. Soon, one by one, they all leave and Yakov and Celestino all yell at them to hurry up.

 

Viktor pulls Yuuri away.

 

“What’s _so_ important that you made everyone leave before telling me anything?” Yuuri asks, arms crossing. Viktor chuckles, feeling the nervousness seep into his heart and _holy shit, please don’t reject me please don’t reject me please-_

 

“It’s… pretty important, you could say.” Viktor murmurs, looking at Yuuri in the eye and hoping that the love he feels would reflect in his irises, hoping that Yuuri would _understand_.

 

“Well? Spill it.” Yuuri says, shoe tapping against the sand.

 

Viktor swallows.

 

_Here he goes._

“You remember that one promise we made?” Viktor murmurs and _holy shit his voice is **shaking**_ **?** Is he _that_ nervous? Then again, the only person who could make him nervous was a certain Yuuri Katsuki, so it was understandable. Yuuri looks confused for a moment, eyebrows furrowing.

 

“The… The pinky swear?” Yuuri says cautiously, eyes searching.

 

“… What about it?” Yuuri asks, eyes slightly narrowing.

 

Viktor prepares himself just in case Yuuri crushes his heart. He swallows the ball in his throat, coughs into his fist as he briefly looks at the ocean like it was some sort of wingman.

 

“Yeah… That.”

 

Viktor bites his lip.

 

“I… I broke it.”

 

Many things dawn upon Yuuri, first general confusion, then the soul searching deep thinking, then undeniable doubt, then the expectedly unexpected shock… There was a _lot_ going on, but Viktor couldn’t blame them for it.

 

“You… You’re-“

 

“I am in love with you.” Viktor says, finally getting it out, small smile on his face undeniably and surprisingly relaxed.

 

Yuuri’s eyes are impossibly wide, brown and confused and looking at him like he’d grown two heads. Viktor is praying that Yuuri won’t reject him, but if he does then Yuuri will probably do it in the most wonderful manner, and it’ll make Viktor hurt more.

 

“But… We promised…”

 

“And I broke it.” Viktor shrugs, eyes holding all of the love in the world. “Fake or real, publicity stunt or not, I am in love with you.”

 

Yuuri looks like he was stuck in that Doctor Strange movie, tripped the hell out as the buildings fold in on themselves with trippy magic or whatever. His lips are parted, looking like he wants to say so many thing but he can’t do so.

 

Viktor chuckles softly, feeling his heart creep with nervousness. “I know we’re supposed to be fake, I know we’re not real, but… but _Yuuri_.” Viktor’s voice cracks, hanging off the edge. “I _want_ us to be real.”

 

Viktor takes a step closer, thankfully, Yuuri doesn’t back away.

 

“Do _you_ want us to be real?” He asks, hopeful and desperate and wanting to pull him close and kiss him senseless, the last of his resolve slowly breaking away.

 

Yuuri doesn’t say anything, eyes still wide and doubtful.

 

Viktor tries something he was too scared to try before.

 

He takes Yuuri’s chin, tilting his head up and the man jolts at the contact, eyes snapping to his.

 

Viktor smiles, eyes serene and sincere.

 

“May I?” He whispers, knowing that his breath ghosts on Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri shudders, but he does not back away, does _not_ look away. Viktor is filled with hope, love, and he leans down to finally get what he wanted all this time.

 

When Yuuri kissed him during their Movie Panel, it was rushed and sudden, but it was good nonetheless. _This…_ This was everything Viktor wanted, needed, everything he was starved of his whole life. It was experimental at first, just placing his lips over Yuuri’s and see what would happen next, all the while his heart beat like there was no tomorrow. It wasn’t rushed, it wasn’t hurried, it was soft and perfect and Yuuri was _kissing back_.

 

Yuuri presses up against him, sighing into their kiss as it becomes a little more open mouthed. Yuuri tasted like that one cinnamon churro they ate at the fair, Viktor never loved cinnamon this much his whole life, and he cups Yuuri’s cheek as he tries to get more of what he wanted while Yuuri does the same.

 

And when they break apart, Yuuri has the same shine in his eyes as Viktor gazed deep into them. Viktor doesn’t want to leave from his place, doesn’t want to let him go-

 

“Beautiful! That was _amazing!_ I got that all on camera, too!”

 

The two both jolt when President Snow comes out of hiding from a nearby tent, grinning enthusiastically as he waves his phone around. Felix was there too, a malicious glint in his eyes as Viktor feels his stomach drop. Yuuri stares at Viktor, eyes wide and confused and so was _Viktor_.

 

“That was some _quality Method Acting,_ Nikiforov. I actually thought you were in _love_ with him!” Felix says, voice purring and sarcastic and Viktor is hit with unending _fear_.

 

From his hold, Yuuri slackens.

 

“M… _Method_ Acting?” Yuuri half whispers, staring at Viktor with betrayal in his eyes. Felix cackles and President Snow gives them all a confused look.

 

“Oh come _on_ , did you really think that Viktor would be capable of loving another human being besides himself?” Felix scoffs at the glare Viktor directs at him. “That man doesn’t think of anyone but himself. It’s time you realize that, honey…”

 

Yuuri has the absolute look of _betrayal_ and _disgust_ in his eyes. Viktor wants nothing but to yell out _I do care! I care about Yuuri more than anything else!_ Felix giggles haughtily, waving the camera in his hand around like it was a victory flag.

 

To be honest, it _was_.

 

 “But _hey_ , at least we have more footage of you being cutesy to show to your _adoring_ fans. At least _they’ll_ think it’s real.”

 

Yuuri lets out the most broken whimper Viktor’s heard, and Viktor wants to either bury himself in the sand or comfort the love of his life. He faces Yuuri to tell him that it was all wrong, that it was all a lie and he loved nothing else but him and _only_ him and he wanted everything that has to do with Yuuri-

 

Yuuri stomps away.

 

Viktor is hit with unending panic, and he chases after him.

 

“Yuuri-“

 

“That’s all you ever cared about, right?” Yuuri whispers, and even though it was quiet, Viktor feels like he’s been hit by a hurricane. “Your precious career? That’s all, right?”

 

It was wrong. So wrong. Viktor needs Yuuri to know that or else he’ll lose the sparkle in his eye again. “Yuuri, _no-_ “

 

“Leave me alone, or your boyfriend won’t be the only person I’ll be punching.” Yuuri growls. Viktor stops in his tracks, filled with all sorts of hurt and pain and _it’s all his fault it’s his entire fault wait no it’s not his fault but Yuuri thinks it’s his fault-_

Yuuri runs off the coastline, into the roads, and somewhere Viktor can’t reach.

 

 Seething and in pain and hurting more than ever, he returns to the tents. President Snow is gone, and Felix is still there, looking as jerkier than ever.

 

“Well, did you manage to rescue your precious prince?” Felix purrs. “If not, then I’m-“

 

Viktor knocks him out cold. And he does a whole lot of shit other than punching.

 

* * *

  

Yuuri doesn’t return to the hotel room.

 

And when Viktor is lying on his bed, eyes unfocused and glassy and dull, Yakov and Celestino both enter the hotel room, looking at him suspiciously.

 

“C’mon Viktor, we’re about to leave for the flight.”

 

Viktor doesn’t move, his body is like glass, resembling his tired eyes.

 

Celestino sighs.

 

“Yuuri said he’ll be staying with his family for a couple days… It’s because of a family problem, he says.”

 

Viktor doesn’t move, the thought of Yuuri crying into Mari’s shoulder makes him want to bury himself dead.

 

“I have a feeling that it’s not a family problem.”

 

Viktor does, too.

 

Celestino sighs, sitting down on the edge of his bed and looking at Viktor’s pathetic form.

 

“I have no idea what you did, or if you even had anything to do with it, but you idiots better fix yourselves up fast, or else this movie will be a flop.”

 

Viktor doesn’t want to leave.

 

But he rides on the plane anyways, leaving Yuuri behind.

 

* * *

 

 

**VIKTUURI SECRETS: IT’S ALL A PUBLICITY STUNT? New Footage From Japan Tapings; Viktuuri, Caught In The Act!**

[By: Blogger Felix Moreau]

 

 

 

[click to see full article]

 

COMMENTS • 134

 

 **Rexosaurus [** 2 days ago]

 

Lmao, fake

 

 

 **EmmaWattson** [1 day ago]

 

What the hell?

 

 

 **genniyoul** [2 minutes ago]

 

I knew they weren’t anything but power hungry Hollywood skanks. Even then, I’m disappointed.

 

 

 **Theresaisabitch** [1 day ago]

 

But viktor confessed???? Is THAT staged???? I don’t even know whats real anymore smh

 

 

 **Hellwyberry** [1 day ago]

 

+ **Theresaisabitch** it might be. This whole video might be staged just for attention.

 

 

 **UnicornBjorn** [2 hours ago]

 

Vitya literally admitted that they were justa  publicity stunt. How much proof do I need *Eye roll

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers quietly* im so sorry
> 
> if you want to yell at me [here's my shit tumblr yall](https://jmoncheri.tumblr.com)


	4. You Are The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine

 

**Viktuuri Publicity Video Exposed: True or False?**

**POPSuga**

Many fans were, to put it simply, shookt™ when proof of the Viktuuri couple being nothing but a mere publicity stunt was let out to the world. The uploader, Blogger Felix Moreau, had uploaded the video on multiple social media platforms and it has trended overnight, with the video, the uploader, and Viktuuri itself receiving multiple backlash from fans all around the world.

 

The couple was set to shoot the rest of Stammi Vicino at Japan when some ‘behind the scenes’ footage were released, namely the video. The video was consisted of Viktor Nikiforov having what seemed to be a heartfelt love confession, alongside with the fact that the actor himself has pointed out that they were “fake” and that he wanted it to be “real”…

 

Read More

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri doesn’t return to America for nearly another four days.

 

Viktor’s breath keep getting caught in his chest at every postponed shooting, at every missed call, at every ignored text and it was _suffocating_. He remembers being a stubborn bitch one time, refusing to accept a stunt double during that one unnamed action movie and _I could perfectly handle myself Yakov_ , sad to say, Viktor nearly dies more than once. And it was just like this, but Viktor has never been more terrified in his whole life.

 

However, when Yuuri finally arrived at the shooting site, unusually poised and terrifyingly calm, Viktor feels the air get punched out of his lungs.

 

Yuuri locks himself up in his trailer before Viktor could say anything else. Celestino gives him a hard look, and Yakov is still trying to clean up the mess they’ve made.

 

Everyone has seen the video. _Everyone_. And it maddens Viktor that people think they have a say on who he is, who he wants. They don’t know. Fuck, even Viktor _himself_ doesn’t know. But what he _does_ know is that Felix is now, hopefully, limping around somewhere with a permanent broken nose.

 

(Viktor remembers paying one of Felix’s nose jobs back then, when he was young and stupid and he’d just realized that Felix was far more pretentious than he was. He’s just hoping that the man would snort the last of the silicone injected in his nostrils)

 

He tried. _God_ , he tried. His phone plan exploded due to the number of calls and pleads he has sent to Yuuri, all of them pathetically desperate and pleading and not _one_ single reply. He couldn’t blame Yuuri, could _never_ blame Yuuri. He was an idiot and he kept putting his career in front of his goddamn feelings, in front of _Yuuri’s_ feelings. He was an _idiot._

Yuuri avoids eye contact the moment they meet ways, ducks through tents, hiding until he absolutely _had_ to reveal his presence. Yuuri didn’t growl, didn’t glower, and didn’t hiss. He simply kept his unreadable gaze, trailing the atmosphere, trailing the people around them, trailing anything else but Viktor.

 

But they were still actors; they still had to do their job. They still had to kiss and act in front of the camera but doing it with… well, with _Yuuri_ , given their situation, wasn’t easy.

 

And now he had to suffer through it all.

 

Yuuri does perfectly, like always. He acts out his scenes, memorizes them perfectly, looks at Viktor in the eye and it drives him _insane._ Yuuri’s so close, so _close_ , and he could reach out to brush away the strands that kiss his forehead and pull him close, but he _can’t_ and it was torture.

 

The director’s bell rings throughout the studio, signaling the end of the shooting. Viktor blinks, disoriented, and before he knows it, Yuuri begins to walk away.

 

“Yuuri…” He breathes out, voice terrifyingly broken, and the brown eyed man doesn’t look back.

 

* * *

 

 

**UmalisyaKeys**

 

> Proof why Viktuuri is REAL
> 
>  
> 
> My beloved ship has begun to sink in flames overnight and I NEED TO DEFEND IT TO DEATH GODDAMN IT. So in order to at _least_ heal a few shipper hearts, here is proof why Viktuuri is still real.
> 
>  
> 
>   1. JUST LOOK AT THE EFFECT THEY HAVE ON EACH OTHER. Tumblr user macintoshiya has created a side by side comparison on how happier and lively the two have been ever since their relationship has been announced!!!! Vitya’s heart shaped smile has become more beautiful when he’s with Yuuri!!!! Yuuri is bubblier and his laugh is heaven sent!!!!!!
>   2. THEY GO ON DATES LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE AND THEY DON’T EVEN HAVE AN ENTOURAGE. If they were originally meant to be a publicity stunt then why do they go on dates like they’re on some forbidden love trope!!!! LaNaBaNaNa and HoustonTexasBaby have caught Viktuuri on dates like they’re rebellious teenagers!!!! Wearing masks, hiding their identities, all that shit!!!!
>   3. THEIR PDA IS TOO MUCH, TOO MUCH!!!! I don’t even need to _explain_ this!!!!! (Kiss of the century) (Viktuuri touching, holding hands, affection compilation)
>   4. THE VIDEO IS NOTHING BUT MORE PROOF!!!!! EmereldGinney has a meta on how and why the video is further proof on their unconditional love! Basically Viktor is CONFESSING HIS LOVE FOR YUURI AND THEY KISSED AND IT’S THE SWEETEST THING EVER AHHHHHGG
> 

> 
>  
> 
> Keep Reading
> 
> 23,508 notes

 

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night, Makkachin wonders why her beloved master wouldn’t let her go.

 

She was a smart dog, that’s for sure. She knew how to open doors (if she could reach them, of course), she knew more than a few orders from her master, she knows that one lovely brown eyed man who likes to pet her and give her treats and Makkachin likes him very much. She knows lots of things.

 

But she doesn’t know why her dear master was crying.

 

She was sleeping, yes. And suddenly she feels her master’s strong arms wrap around her furry form. She doesn’t jolt nor move, she doesn’t wake up. This wasn’t a new thing. Her master was a very efficient cuddler and she was very happy to share warmth with him.

 

He’s been doing a lot of rolling lately. He does it often, to be honest. Her master doesn’t share the bed with anyone else but her and the bed was big enough for Makkachin to run around on. Maybe her master liked to roll around? Maybe he didn’t like to sleep? She doesn’t know. What she _does_ know is that this happens more often than not, and Makkachin starts to worry for her master sometimes.

 

But what does _she_ know? She’s a dog. She doesn’t know anything.

 

But she still _thinks_. She wonders and wonders and wonders why her master is so flighty, why he can’t sit in place, why he can’t ground himself. Why he jolts up, late at night, heaving from a nightmare. Why he can’t go to sleep without staring at the window, eyes lost and alone.

 

Then months have passed. Her master begins to have a sense of peace.

 

Her master starts to fall asleep easier now.

 

His smiles are brighter, his eyes shine like beacons, his laugh is sweeter than ever before. He falls asleep without hesitation, without rolling around, without twisting and turning and looking lost. It’s like her master found purpose again. It’s like he wanted to go to sleep just so he could wake up the next morning.

 

He was happy.

 

Makkachin wonders if the nice brown eyed man who visits sometimes had anything to do with it.

 

Maybe not, but what does _she_ know? She’s a dog.

 

But he doesn’t twist and turn tonight. He doesn’t roll around and glue his eyes to his phone, scrolling around aimlessly until he passes out. He lies still, holding Makkachin to his chest, face buried in her brown fur.

 

And he weeps.

 

He wasn’t a destructive crier. He was soft and wistful and he danced on the balls of his feet. He was graceful in the most ethereal of ways, even while crying. His shoulders barely shake, his eyes form streams and damp her fur, but Makkachin doesn’t care. She’ll be there. She’ll be there when he’s quivering and broken down.

 

And Makkachin didn’t know many things, yes, but she _did_ know that his tears were worse than anything before.

  

* * *

 

 

“CUT!” The directress screeches like a banshee, words echoing through her eccentric 19’s megaphone. “You both look like you’re trying to vomit at any given second! The film had _amazing_ chemistry and you both were doing so well, now you both look like you just want to go home! What _happened_?”

 

Ah yes, what happened?

 

(Well, debauchery happened. But Viktor pummeled said debauchery into the sand, merciless.)

 

The directress looks like all the life was sucked out of her soul, cheekbones enough to cut nearby steel bars. “Go home, take a break, do some meditation, I don’t give a _damn_. Just don’t come back to my set looking like _shit_.”

 

Everyone groans, more than a few giving them pointed looks, but Viktor doesn’t care. Doesn’t care at _all._

 

“Yuuri, wait.” He reaches out, grabbing Yuuri’s arm before his true love could scurry away once more. Yuuri flinches at Viktor’s touch, Viktor’s _voice_ , and it was more painful than ever.

 

“Please…”

 

“Viktor… I-“ Yuuri stutters out, gaze flying every-which-way. A few set workers notice, whisper behind manicured hands and bougie rings. “I… I _can’t_ -“

 

“Please, hear me out.” Viktor says, looking deep into Yuuri’s eyes, deep and blue and _desperate_. It should worry Viktor, the zombie emotions gnashing and tearing at his heart. It _hurt_. It hurt so _much_. “You don’t understand-“

 

“ _How_?” Yuuri whispers, voice cracking and looking deep into his eyes. Viktor gets lost in the brown. “Are you _method acting_ again? Are there any cameras nearby?”

 

Viktor feels his heart chip at the words, slowly breaking and splitting apart. “Yuuri… Listen to me-“

 

“Please, Viktor… Just drop it. How would I know that you’re being sincere, huh?” Yuuri says, brown eyes stone cold. Viktor could see the edges, however, cracking and unraveling and Yuuri _must_ feel something, _anything_ , for him as well.

 

Viktor swallows down the ball in his throat, feeling like he could throw up at any given moment. “But I am! I _am_. Please…” His grip on Yuuri was tight, desperate and pleading but not too brash.

 

Yuuri Katsuki managed to bring him to his knees, managed to make him plead and beg and not the fun, sexy kind either. He _destroyed_ Viktor and the walls he set up, knocking Viktor into the rubble and Viktor _gladly_ let him. Now Yuuri will leave him in the remnants of his barriers if he doesn’t do anything.

 

“Let me prove it to you. Please.”

 

A few people who were rude enough to eavesdrop all continue their whispering watch them with curiosity and awe as the human equivalent of a real life soap opera unravels _right_ in front of them.

 

Yuuri stares on, looking a little lost and not knowing what to do.

 

“Fine.”

 

* * *

 

 

 **ConfuseNotAbuse** @confusenotabuse

 

Lmao all these rpf actor fans are freaking out over people and their private lives. get a life pls

 

 

 **humbledaplowit** @humbledaplotit

 

Viktuuri is basically a real life ‘Fake Relationship AU’ and ‘Friends to Lovers’ trope on ao3 and it’s amazing

 

 

 **thirdguyfromtheleft** @givejinmorelines

 

wait so are they cool??? Did Yuuri every profess back??? Did they have endless raunchy sex after??? Im hungry lel

 

 

 **bustedgrandma** @myjointshurt

 

what’s this viktuuri thing and why are people screaming

 

 

 **jujuondat** @jujuondat

 

aight they might not me real but their movie sounds cool imma still watch it

 

 

 **welcometoyourtape** @princesscomplex

 

@jujuondat THEY’RE REAL AND IF YOU SAY SO OTHERWISE I AM GOING TO JUMP OFF A BRIDGE

 

 

 **jujuondat** @jujuondat

 

@princesscomplex whoa

 

 

 **Gregorieee** @greg

 

@jujuondat please do not fret. The fans are all currently caught on fire so please excuse their actions.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Viktor…”

 

“Wait, hold on…” Viktor bites his lip, rummaging through the basket in his grip. “There’s more! I-“

 

“Viktor.” Yuuri says pointedly, raising an eyebrow as he stares at the assortment of gifts in the blue eyed man’s hold. Viktor appeared at his doorstep around noon, looking eager and a little bit of hopeful as he looks like a desperate villager lining up to adorn a god’s shrine with a pink teddy bear and some roses.

 

Viktor has never been this thirsty his whole life. It was horribly evident.

 

However, at Yuuri’s tone, Viktor freezes.

 

Yuuri sighs, leaning against his door frame as he runs a hand through his hair. Yuuri wore loose shorts and a sweater big enough to flop the sleeves around. Viktor wants to tackle him. The fact that he might break the 500$ bottle of wine in the little ‘gift basket’ he had was the only thing restraining himself.

 

“I appreciate it, thank you.” Yuuri says, rubbing a temple as he raises an eyebrow. There’s Yuuri’s trademark blush, sprinkling all over his cheeks as Yuuri tried his best to look as unreadable as ever. “But knowing you, everything in that basket probably isn’t anything below 30$-“

 

“50$, actually.”

 

“Even _worse_.” Yuuri groans, taking the basket and setting it somewhere inside. “Thank you. But I’m hungry. And if there isn’t anything that I could properly eat in that basket then I suppose your efforts are going to waste-“

 

“Where do you want to eat?” Viktor perks up, already feeling the wallet in his pocket start to glow. “I’ll treat you.”

 

“I don’t want to endure having to go out, OR eat anything that’s made by a broke college fast food worker’s hands.” Yuuri says, eyes looking a little tired as he crosses his arms, voice flat.

 

And Viktor knew things, knew _many_ things. He knew several different languages, could calculate math like a pro (yes. The sleepy Walmart employee was astounded by his calculated skills) and he knew that Makkachin shouldn’t go anywhere near a sticky bun or else his beloved poodle will suffer and so will _Viktor_. He knew different places, cultures, old 90’s songs and he knows that he cried like a little bitch when he watched The Land Before Time for the first time.

 

He knows many things.

 

But he doesn’t know jack shit about cooking.

 

But he says “I’ll cook for you!” anyways, like the idiot that he is.

 

* * *

 

 

**angrypansexual**

 

> **WHY I AM SO SICK AND TIRED OF ALL THE FAN’S BULLSHIT**
> 
> Listen. I know ya’ll are disappointed that your beautiful, oh so perfect ship has happened to sink overnight. But Jesus _Christ._ I know Viktuuri fans are notorious for being numerous and obnoxiously dramatic, I know so because I am one myself, but they’re _real people who have real feelings,_ not some pretty face on a poster or _anything_.
> 
>  
> 
> I’ve seen more than enough backlash addressing to Nikiforov and Katsuki, and _it’s the most horrifying thing_ I’ve seen in my life. Some of ya’ll are truly evil for saying those things and you have no _right_ to assume who they are as a person just because you’ve watched all their goddamn movies, neither do you have the right to assume their love life or personal life.
> 
>  
> 
> Their qualities, moralities, and their whole entireties don’t revolve around their goddamn acting career, nor does it revolve around their goddamn relationship, fake or not.
> 
>  
> 
> I’m so disappointed in this fandom. You’ve turned your backs on these two, amazing, _talented_ actors just because of some stupid ship. I fucking quit.
> 
>  
> 
> 50,293 notes

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri watches from the kitchen counter as Viktor nearly burns everything down.

 

‘How to cook Katsudon’ was displayed on his phone screen, the corners of it smeared with onion juice (Viktor is _thisclose_ to crying). The pork looks like it was about to wallow up and cry. The egg looks like a deformed yellow blob and Viktor is about to lose all hope in humanity.

 

It was pathetic. And Viktor didn’t even _need_ to climb a fucking mountain or place his hand in a tub of tarantulas, unlike _some_ other dating challenges out there. All he had to do was cook fucking _Katsudon_. And even _he_ can’t do it right. Slowly, Viktor’s pride slowly starts to diminish, almost into nothing.

 

He hears a huff from behind him, and he jolts when Yuuri peers over and inspects his work, eyebrows furrowing.

 

“You didn’t cut slices into the pork when you fried it?”

 

Viktor blinks, the pork chop looking like a dead grandma’s boob. “I… Were you _supposed_ to?”

 

Yuuri makes a sound of exasperation, throwing away the nearly burned piece of meat. “It’s going to curl in on itself if you don’t slice into it first. Here, I’ll show you-“

 

Viktor tries not to keel over in delight when Yuuri takes his hand, guides Viktor as he cuts shallow little strips into the top of the new slab of pork Yuuri took out. Viktor sighs at how familiar and safe he felt with Yuuri’s touch, even if they were just gentle caresses and light touches.

 

“-and then you cover it with flour and… and Viktor? Are you listening?”

 

Viktor jolts out of the fourth dimension, eyes widening as he nods, staring down at their work. Flour littering Yuuri’s pristine counter, flour littering Viktor’s pristine 230$ shirt, flour littering his entire _life_.

 

Yuuri huffs, shoulders slumping. “I’m going to prepare the rice, yeah?”

 

“Oh, I already cooked it. No worries.” Viktor smiles, hoping that Yuuri would return the sentiment.

 

Yuuri just nods, face blank as he walks away.

 

Viktor’s face falls.

 

Later, when Viktor was about to fight the demonic hot oils popping in the pan, he could hear Yuuri’s voice echo throughout the whole kitchen.

 

“Hey, you forgot to turn on the rice cooker.”

 

“ _Shit_.”

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor’s breath gets stuck in his chest, lungs knotting and contracting and-

 

Yuuri chews, nods a little. “It’s good.”

 

Viktor feels like the entire weight of the world was lifted off his shoulders, sighing in relief as Yuuri tosses another strip of pork in his mouth.

 

“Is it alright?”

 

Yuuri nods, chopsticks still in his hands. “Not how my family makes it, but it’s pretty decent for a first time cook.”

 

Viktor leans a little closer, inspecting his dish. He wasn’t anything close to a cook so that was probably the highest praise he was ever going to get in his _life_. He was pretty happy with it. “How _does_ your family make it?”

 

Yuuri squints his eyes at him through his lenses. “I told you, it’s a family tradition. Can’t tell you.”

 

Viktor figured he was going to have to know, one way or another. Viktor’s lips just part, coughing into his fist awkwardly…

 

“So.”

 

Yuuri doesn’t look up from his dish, tinkering around with his chopsticks. Viktor’s eyebrows furrow.

 

“I’m serious, you know.”

 

Yuuri just makes a noncommittal sound, one of his eyebrows just quirking, nothing more.

 

Viktor leans forward, his ribs hitting the edge of the table, hoping that Yuuri would look up and hoping that Yuuri would let him in again.

 

“Did you see the video?” Yuuri asks quietly, eyes still not moving.

 

Viktor nods.

 

~~He watched it, late at night, over and over and over again. He watched the way Yuuri’s eyes light up, watches the way his brown irises fill with hope, watches before being crushed by a terrifying abstract that wasn’t real.~~

 

“What he said was not true.” Viktor says, reaching out to grasp Yuuri’s resting hand.

 

Yuuri jolts at the touch, hand twitching in Viktor’s hold. Viktor doesn’t know if it was out of fear, resentment, or something else.

 

He hopes it was something else. _Dreams_ it was something else.

 

“I meant everything I said.” Viktor murmurs and Yuuri finally looks up. Blue connect with brown, they swirl together in a beautiful rhythm, pulsating and Viktor is hit by a stab of hope.

 

Maybe they could _be_ something else.

 

* * *

 

 

 **HannahBaeker** @welcometoyourcake

 

Who’s excited to go to the next Viktuuri panel? (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ #StammiVicino

 

 

 **UnicornBjorn** @neighhh

 

@welcometoyourcake lmao why would you waste money on a publicity stunt?

 

 

* * *

 

 

He used to like doing Movie Panels.

 

Used to.

 

He did, to be honest. He did. He liked seeing his fans, liked seeing their warm smiles and happy faces as they cheered for them, asked them questions, asked for pictures… Viktor would never fail to smile and laugh at their (sometimes) absurd requests, their loud cheering, the chanting of his name…

 

Nothing much changed. Nothing much was _supposed_ to change. But he felt like the world was turned upside down.

 

There are noticeably less people now, Viktor could hear the location managers sighing in relief, but it was a large toll nonetheless. Viktor willed himself to not care, to _never_ care.

 

But besides him, where the brown eyed man hid his shaking hands under the table, he knew Yuuri tried to not care either.

 

Knowing Yuuri, Viktor knew that he’d try and try. But Yuuri would bite his lip, tuck his trembling hands into his pockets, and Viktor would _know_.

 

The Movie Panel was going reasonably alright, if not a slice of tension in the air. Viktor _knew_ that these people know of what happened, know what’s going on, but they still chose to support them. Viktor was thankful, for the least. Yakov gave him a full earful, barking endless streams of yells along the lines of ‘ _you should be thankful that this didn’t eradicate your career completely, you irresponsible idiot’_ and stuff along those terms.

 

Viktor didn't mind. It wasn't technically his fault, but he should've been more careful, should've been more sincere...

 

Right when the host was starting up the ending remarks, someone yells with a voice clearer than glass. The group of people wer sitting by the back, unnoticeable, right until one of them started to bark out words that made Viktor want to shiver.

 

“I can’t believe you two fucks are brave enough to parade around even more! You’re not even a real thing!”

 

Everyone gasps at the outburst, including Viktor and Yuuri. Every single person in the room whirling around to see the person of offense, a lanky teenager with glasses followed by her group of friends who look like they’ve been smoking crack since birth. The room was dead silent for a moment; you could hear a blade of grass flutter to the floor…

 

Until one starts yelling.

 

And another.

 

And another.

 

The room was filled with arguing people, each one of them either against them or with them. Yakov and Celestino were sending imaginary threats to the confused host if he doesn’t wrap the screaming up. Nonetheless, there were a few things that Viktor could _definitely_ hear.

 

“Fake!”

 

“You have no right to talk to them like that!"

 

“I can’t believe I even decided to come here-“

 

It should be a mystery on why people took time and effort from their lives just to ship and hate two people who had no affiliations with their personal lives or whatsoever. The society we live in is a twisted, cruel place and Viktor is _so_ far in deep, entangled in the thorny clutches of the people who held grounds on how his career was going to end up like.

 

Viktor just sighs, leaning back against his chair. He watches the people, all yelling, either in his defense or against him. He was a little disappointed at his fans and his… haters, but he didn’t feel his morality to get affected by anything. And while lots of people loved him, there were always people who chose to resent him. And it wasn’t like this happened on a daily basis, but he’s seen more than enough backlash from fellow co-stars who were unfortunate enough to have the media hate on them.

 

But then he remembers that it wasn’t only him. It wasn’t _just_ him.

 

Like a lightning bolt, the fact that Yuuri Katsuki was sitting there next to him stuck his entire being _hard_. He saw a flash of dark hair in his line of vision and it took less than half a second for him to swivel his head and capture Yuuri’s devastated face and for his heart to completely grind into dust.

 

His mouth parts, his voice already starting to form Yuuri’s name but his whisper was carried by the yelling of the crowd. Viktor didn’t need to see Yuuri’s clenched fists, his strained posture, the intense flickering in his eyes, to see that Yuuri was shaking inside.

 

“Yuuri… Yuuri-“

 

Yuuri stands up and runs out of the room.

 

More than a few notices the Japanese man’s sudden retreat and a few dare to follow, but none of them could get past when Viktor rushes past them, leaving everyone who saw in shock.

 

Viktor could see the retreating figure running into the distance, faster than Viktor will ever be, but Viktor chases after him anyways. Everyone stares, gasps, gapes in awe as two of the most famous actors in history play a game of tag in a panel venue.

 

And nothing else was processing in Viktor’s mind, nothing else but ways to hold Yuuri and keep him close and protect him against the horrors of this society, ways to make everything between them right again. Viktor didn’t give a fuck about the world, didn’t give a fuck at _all_ , and all he give a fuck about was the fact that Yuuri is now pushing open the exit doors and running right into the rain.

 

Viktor runs right after him, icy cold water running down the nape of his neck.

 

He reaches Yuuri and pulls him back just as a speeding car rushes past, nearly running Yuuri over.

 

“What were you _thinking_?” Viktor hisses, both of them nearly stumbling into the pavement. “You could’ve gotten run over! Or-“

 

Viktor stops short when Yuuri looks up at him, eyes red and quivering and the pouring rain was mixing with the tear tracks running down his face.

 

Viktor’s heart lodges in his chest, stopping altogether as the rain soaks his clothes, his _skin_ -

 

“I-I’m… I’m sorry.” Yuuri says, voice cracking as he desperately tries to wipe off the broken look off his face. It stays, and Viktor feels like the world is resting on his shoulders at the sight of Yuuri’s trembling hands. “It’s… It’s too _much_ -“

 

“Yuuri, Yuuri… _Breathe_ with me.” Viktor says, cupping Yuuri’s face as he wills those brown eyes to look at him. “Yuuri-“

 

“I… I _can’t_.” Yuuri wheezes out, lips quivering. “I… I-“

 

“Yuuri, _when_ are you going to realize that _they. don’t. matter._ ” Viktor says, looking deep into Yuuri’s eyes, knowing that his gaze was the most intense thing in the world.

 

Yuuri freezes under his gaze.

 

Viktor swallows down the ball in his throat, everything he’s been wishing to say, everything he’s been wishing to _do_ , is now pouring out. He flashes a brief look at the crowd by the exit door, watching intently as the flashes continue. Yuuri moves to look at them as well but Viktor wills his gaze to stay on him.

 

“I can’t blame you for believing Felix and falling under his trap.” Viktor huffs out, cold droplets clinging on his eyelashes. “I can’t blame you for the state our career is in right now. I can’t blame you for our crazy fans. But I _can_ blame you for listening to them.”

 

Yuuri blinks up at him, mouth a little parted and his eyes still red rimmed.

 

Viktor moves to push back the dark bangs plastered to Yuuri’s forehead. Viktor didn’t need a mirror to see that his forehead was shinier than a Cum Laude’s future.

 

“ _They don’t matter,_ Yuuri.” Viktor whispers, voice soft and reverent but still filled with unfinished worry and want. “What they _say_ … What they _do_ , it… it doesn’t have to hurt you. It should _never_ hurt you. _Nothing_ should ever hurt you.”

 

Viktor’s thumb wipes away the tears and droplets of water streaming down Yuuri’s face, both of them shivering and unsure and slightly afraid, but they can be afraid together and one day they’ll be able to finally be able to overcome it all without even unlinking their hands.

 

“They don’t matter. _You_ matter. And you’re _mine_.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **UmalisyaKeys** @goaway

VIKTUURI PANEL RIOT: Katsuki flees and Nikiforov follows (watch video here: IMGUR.isu)

 

 

 **EmereldGinney** @emereldginney

 

@goaway the way Katsuki ran and viktor follows after… it breaks my heart. Some fans are too much. Leave them alone please.

 

 

 **MineYoongi** @sweg

 

Holy shit rpf actor stans are terrifying as fuck

 

 

 **pogoshitda** @pogoshitda

 

I’ve never been this disappointed in human beings in my life. Nikiforov and Katsuki need a break.

 

 

 **DiamondE** @shinebright

 

When I saw the panel I remember Katsuki admitting to having severe anxiety at times during an interview. Now I know why Katsuki ran and it breaks my heart.

 

 

 **UmalisyaKeys** @goaway

 

BONUS FOOTAGE: rain confrontation? (watch video here: IMGUR.cve)

 

 

 **katsucci** @thiccsucci

 

@goaway that rain confrontation gives me hope. The way vitya just looked at him and spoke to him…

 

* * *

 

 

Shortly after that, they both scuttle to the nearest possible shade before hailing a cab in silence. The driver gives them concerned looks as they both huddle at the backseat, shivering and teeth chattering.

 

After a quick, warm shower and some hot tea, they talk about _everything._

Talking has been long overdue now, that was _definitely_ true. Viktor feels the unspoken words building up on the back of his head for the past weeks now, building and gathering and piling up and up and up before burying him under unspoken vowels, cut of words-

 

“You’ve been my inspiration ever since I was twelve.” Yuuri says, in all of his blunt honesty with a small helping of dust on his cheeks. Viktor nearly spits out his tea. “And… Well… When you said to never fall in _love_ -“

 

Yuuri doesn’t continue when Viktor makes a very painful sounding facepalm, grumbling into his hand about things like ‘god why am I so stupid’ and ‘I’m an idiot’ and stuff like that, voice muffled by his palm.

 

Yuuri’s eyes fill with regret. “It’s not your fault! It’s… It’s in the _past-_ “

 

Viktor just sighs, slumping over the table. Yuuri was wearing one of Viktor’s striped sweaters, oversized and the stitching a little worn, and there’s this weird purring in Viktor’s chest. But the obscenity of the situation, the ridicule of his choices, the given circumstances, makes the purring a little unnecessary for the moment.

 

“I’m sorry.” Viktor murmurs, mumbling into his arm. “I was… I was thinking about my past relationships back then, and… I sort of did it out of self defense, to be honest.”

 

Yuuri hums into the rim of his mug, sipping quietly.

 

Viktor looks up, blue eyes flicking up to Yuuri as Yuuri drinks out of Viktor’s eccentric ‘CUNT’ mug. The light outside streamed through the curtains, the rain still pattering on his glass windows but the faint sunshine still shone throughout the atmosphere, hitting Yuuri _just_ right and Viktor is hit with a never ending sense of warmth.

 

“Do you love me as well?”

 

Viktor expected many things from Yuuri. Like a flinch, a grimace, Yuuri throwing the mug of tea in his face and walk away. They _always_ walk away.

 

But Yuuri doesn’t move in shock. His eyes don’t widen. He merely sets the mug down, a few drops forming a ring underneath the ceramic, and he looks at Viktor in the eye.

 

“What do you think?”

 

Viktor blinks, head still rested on his forearms as his eyes widen involuntarily at Yuuri’s gaze, brown intense and mystifying and Viktor can’t help but feel his mouth dry up.

 

What does _he_ think? He thinks nothing. His mind is blank. Hello, yes, BitchtorNikifuckoff.exe has stopped working.

 

“At the amusement park… At the shootings… That one party Christophe held… When I babysat Makka for you-“

 

“I thought you just liked dogs.” Viktor says, pouting but his heart was racing a mile a minute, bursting and pounding at what Yuuri was implying.

 

Yuuri just raises an eyebrow. “I don’t babysit just _anybody’s_ dog, Viktor.”

 

They’re blanketed by silence, Viktor’s heart and the pounding of the rain outside is the only thing that echoes throughout the whole apartment.

 

“So?”

 

Yuuri jolts, as if out of a trance. “What?”

 

Viktor straightens up, resting his chin on both hands.

 

“Do you?”

 

The rain clears a little more, more sunlight streams throughout the apartment and Yuuri glows even brighter. It was ethereal. Yuuri just sighs, twirling around the cunt mug.

 

“Are you serious? Of course I do.”

 

* * *

 

 

 **JMonCheri** @jmoncheri

 

Why are people freaking out??? They’re actors who have nothing affiliated with your personal lives??? Why are people so invested in them??? Why are ya’ll acting like someone died??? #getalifepls

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t want to go back yet.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes widen after these words slip out of his mouth, like they were accidental and secret, never meant to be said but they slid off Yuuri’s tongue anyways. Viktor heard the words loud and clear and it was enough to make his heart start racing again.

 

“Back… Back to _where_?” Viktor murmurs, looking at Yuuri from the other end of the couch. Makkachin was curled up on Yuuri’s lap, wallowing in Yuuri’s soft caresses like the dog missed him badly. Honestly, she probably did.

 

Yuuri blushes, deep and red and Viktor _missed_ his blush. Who knew that a few weeks of relentless suffering and pining and watching cheesy 90’s Julia Roberts movies could seem so long? Yuuri holds Makkachin closer, the brown dog snuggling deeper into the sweater he wore.

 

“I… Out _there_.” Yuuri makes a swift head nod towards the window, where the rain still beat against it relentlessly. The sun was already starting to set, the orange hues spreading towards the horizon…

 

Viktor swallows. _Gulp_. “You shouldn’t. The rain is still a little unforgiving.”

 

Yuuri blinks, fingers raking through Makka’s fur. “I… I can stay?”

 

Viktor nods, trying hard to not make it overly enthusiastic. “Yeah, you can stay.”

 

_Please stay. Please stay with me. Please stay forever. Please never leave me again. Please, **please** stay-_

Viktor stands up, stretching and yawning, the sore joints in his body cracking.

 

He looks back.

 

Yuuri is staring up at him stretch, the fine lines of Viktor’s body on full display…

 

Yuuri blushes deeply, looks away-

 

Trying hard to prevent an incoming smirk, Viktor holds out a hand.

 

“Dinner?”

 

Yuuri blushes at the offered hand, before taking it and letting Viktor help him up. Viktor lights up when the same old teasing light in Yuuri’s eyes swirl back into the brown, almost feeling like _home_ -

 

“Sure. If you have anything in your _pantry_ , that is.”

 

* * *

 

 

After a hearty breakfast of Chinese delivery and some beer, Viktor has caught Yuuri yawn more than enough times than Makkachin has pleaded for food under the table. After both of them throwing the dishes in the dishwasher and not even bothering to take them out, Yuuri asks if he can take the couch.

 

Viktor reacts as if it’s the most horrendous question anyone has asked in his entire _life_.

 

Yuuri looks scared for a moment. “I… I can _leave_ if you don’t want me staying-“

 

“No, Yuuri, _no_.” Viktor says gently, taking Yuuri’s hands in his own. Yuuri had bunched the cuff in his hand, making his arms look like they ended with nubs. It was fucking adorable. “What I mean is that I’m not letting you rest on a lame couch.”

 

Yuuri blinks.

 

“You’re taking the bed. I can take the couch-“

 

“I can see where this is going.” Yuuri says, raising an eyebrow as he places his hands ( _nubs_ ) on his hips.

 

Viktor blinks in surprise. “What?”

 

“Well, we’re going to spend five minutes arguing on who should take the couch and who should take the bed. Firstly, you’re the host and I’m just the lowly guest. And we’re going to keep going at it, back and forth, until 1.) You take the couch or 2.) _I_ take the couch.”

 

“Is there a third option?”

 

Yuuri hums, lips pursing.

 

“3.) Is when we take the cheesy, romantic comedy route and just share the bed?”

 

Viktor nods. He doesn’t even try to hide his enthusiasm. “That one. I _like_ that option.”

 

And it starts out like how everything starts. The two act like fucking _virgins_ (well, _Yuuri_ was) and keep one foot of space between them. Viktor had no problems with it, but come _on_. He likes to snuggle. Who _doesn’t_ like to snuggle? Yuuri was probably the type of guy who liked to snuggle. Well, Viktor _hoped_ he was.

 

“Goodnight Viktor.” Yuuri murmurs, buried deep under Viktor’s comforters and his dark hair sprawled out on the pillows. “Thank you for letting me stay.”

 

_Please stay. Please stay with me forever. Please don’t ever leave-_

Viktor just smiles, soft and sweet, and he brushes the strands of dark hair that kiss Yuuri’s forehead.

 

“Goodnight.”

 

And it always starts out like how everything starts. Until in the morning, Viktor wakes up early (he always does. The early bird _does_ get the purely hypothetical worm, right?) and he finds that Yuuri was now pressed up against him, one hand on his chest and the other around his shoulder. Viktor seemed to move as well, both arms now encasing Yuuri tightly, their legs both intertwined.

 

Oh how perfect Yuuri fit. Like a puzzle piece. The mess that is Viktor is now complete.

 

He is now whole.

 

Instead of getting up, brushing his teeth, getting himself ready like he usually does, he pulls Yuuri closer and goes back to sleep.

 

Yuuri’s purrs and pulls Viktor closer, and Viktor has never felt safer in his life.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The piranhas are outside their door, all gnawing and snapping their jaws and flashing their cameras, and Yuuri and Viktor were about to jump _straight_ into a pond of them.

 

As Viktor moves to open the car door, hand reaching out for the handle, someone laces their fingers with his. Somehow, someway, Yuuri’s hand in his doesn’t shake. Yuuri doesn’t break out in a sweat, doesn’t quiver, doesn’t resonate with fear. Yuuri seemed… relaxed.

 

Happy.

 

Viktor gives him a look, smirk tilting and eyebrow raised.

 

“Aren’t you nervous?”

 

Yuuri just scoffs softly, squeezing his hand.

 

“I don’t care anymore. They don’t matter.”

 

Viktor smiles, eyes bright and beautiful as he squeezes Yuuri's hand, and they both step out of the vehicle and onto the red carpet.

 

The piranhas eat them alive.

 

* * *

 

 

**Stammi Vicino Record Breaking Gross Sales?**

It hasn’t been two weeks and Stammi Vicino is already said to break gross sales by the third week of airing on theaters. Despite early Viktuuri publicity scandals, the movie is said to be a phenomenal masterpiece by more than a handful of elite movie critics worldwide. People are forming mile long lines in order to watch it, some even more than twice. Here are a few listed movie reviews by famous movie critics.

 

 

_“It’s a fresh new touch on one’s tongue. The movie aesthetic, the music, the overall blissful longing the movie emanated was more than enough to have me hooked. Nikiforov and Katsuki are really cut out for their work and I hope to see more of their dynamic soon.” –Pete Travers_

_“Very dank. I love it. 10/10 would watch again.” –Pepe the Savior_

****

* * *

 

 

“And that, my kids, is how I met your mother.”

 

The two children both stare, wide and young eyes blinking up at them.

 

“Don’t you mean _father_?”

 

Viktor scoffs, leans back and tightens the arm he had around Yuuri’s middle. “It’ll ruin the effect of the reference, kids. You won’t understand.”

 

Yuuri just chuckles. “I’m sure they do, Viktor.”

 

The two kids just pout, animal hoods on and Yuuri tries to avoid keeling over at how adorably cute their onesies were. Granted, Viktor bought them on someone’s etsy for 50$ each. _Hey_ , _anything_ for their dear kids.

 

(If only they could avoid the fact that they bought one for themselves as well.)

 

Scene: Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki with their two adopted children. The four of them are all wearing respective onesies (Viktor got dibs on the dog one) while Finding Nemo was streaming on their flat screen when all of a sudden their children suddenly asked why and how the two managed to find each other, which then led to an eventual storytelling that lasted for one hour and a half.

 

The kids whined at the loss of animated fish on their screen, but Viktor tuts. “Time to go to sleep now.”

 

“But it’s too _earlyyyyy_ -“

 

Yuuri pouts, ruffling one of their son’s unruly dark hair. “It’s half past midnight. Go brush your teeth now.”

 

The kids pout, but being the obedient little shits that they are, they shuffle to the bathroom, onesie tails still swishing as they race for the toothpaste. Yuuri feels his heart warm up, wondering how he didn’t manage to get heartburn after all these years.

 

Poised, perfected, graceful, one of the greatest actors of all time, Viktor Nikiforov takes out the hidden wine bottle he snuck under the couch cushions, popping the cork off with his teeth and swigging. He offers the bottle to Yuuri. Equally poised, perfected, graceful, also one of the greatest actors of all time, Yuuri Katsuki takes it without hesitation.

 

It always starts out like how everything else starts. It started off slow, until they wanted more, and more, and Viktor wanted nothing more but the comfort of having a child in your arms. To know that he’s not anything like his parents. To know how much it felt to have a family. And he _had_ more. _Yuuri_ was more, and everything he could ever have wanted.

 

Yuuri sighs as Viktor pulls him to his chest, another late night show rerun now on their screens as two of the greatest actors sit on their couch in nothing but onesies and drinking wine straight out of the bottle.

 

Life couldn't get any more perfect. Yuuri thinks otherwise as Viktor starts nuzzling his neck.

 

“You’re going to co-host with Yurio tomorrow.” Yuuri says, as a matter-of-factly. Viktor just hums, mouth still on the bottle’s rim.

 

“So…? Are you sure you two are going to be okay?” Yuuri says teasingly, eyebrow rising. Viktor just shrugs, handing the bottle back to Yuuri.

 

“I’ve tried my best warning him not to say anything that consists of his usual vocabulary. But we’ll just see.”

 

“You’re so mean.”

 

Viktor just chuckles, raking his fingers through his husband’s hair. “He kicked me in the shins when I tried to take a selfie with him. I think all is fair.”

 

“Do you think we should adopt him too?” Yuuri twists around to meet Viktor, eye to eye.

 

“He’s a twenty year old man. Of _course_ we should.” Viktor says, picking up his phone from the couch ledge.

 

“Oh! By the way, I have something to show you~”

 

Yuuri leans closer in interest, little piggy hood still on his head as Viktor scrolls through endless social media feed. “What is it?”

 

“It’s a poll about us. Apparently it’s opened when we started filming Stammi Vicino.”

 

“And…?”

 

“It’s still open.”

 

Viktor hands Yuuri his phone, and the Japanese man raises an eyebrow at the contents of the screen.

 

“ _Wow_.”

 

“I know, right?”

 

“You know, I can’t blame them for being skeptical though…” Yuuri says in mock doubt, rubbing his chin in deep (sarcasm) thought. He leans up, places a wet kiss to Viktor’s neck. Viktor shivers under Yuuri’s mouth as Yuuri breathes into his ear, low and raspy.

 

“I mean… we _could_ be just a publicity stunt, right?”

 

Viktor’s hand on Yuuri’s hip tightens as he pulls the Japanese man closer to his lap, staring at his phone screen. Nearly 2,390,297 people have taken the poll. Not one of them mattered as Yuuri Katsuki, his love and his life and the one person who could make him laugh until he started snorting, started nibbling on his ear.

 

Yeah. Not _one_ of those 2,390,297 people mattered for the moment. Not _one_.

 

“Yeah. We _could_ be. Who knows?”

 

* * *

 

 

**Public Poll** : Is Viktuuri real or just a publicity stunt?

❏Yes, they're real... Their PDA is too gross to be faked

 

❏No, ya'll should trust no bitch smh

 

❏Honestly, I haven't given **any** fucks in my life and I'm not starting now

 

❏YAAAAAAAAAAAAaAaaSsS PLEASE LET MY OTP BE REAL PleEaSE

 

❏Viktuuri is a shameless publicity stunt, pass it on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE HAVE REACHED THE END, GOOD LORD. I know I haven't updated in quite awhile, and I apologize for my lack of activity. A lot of you were pleading for the next chapter and... well, here it is! It's been such a glorious ride with all of you. I admit I feel like this is missing more worldbuilding and I apologize, but I am running out of time since I have a lot of field work to do. Nonetheless, if the readers want it I might write more small snippets on my [shit tumblr](https://jmoncheri.tumblr.com), if there are any reader interests!
> 
> See you next level!
> 
> EDIT: [GLORIOUS KOU HAS DRAW FANART OF THEM IN O N E S I E S](http://shitsumon-abound.tumblr.com/post/162212487987/viktuuri-is-a-shameless-publicity-stunt-pass-it)
> 
> I AM SHOOKENETH, THANK YOU SO MUCH

**Author's Note:**

> [check out my shit tumblr yall](http://jmoncheri.tumblr.com)   
> 


End file.
